30 vicios vampíricos
by Karo113
Summary: 30 vicios: Diabolik Lovers: Yui x hermanos Sakamaki. Vicio 11: Quebrar:"Solo sentía fuego, el dolor pasó a segundo plano…ambos la tocaban y mordían con tanta intensidad que solo podía enfocarse en esas placenteras sensaciones que recorrían su deseoso cuerpo" [ReijixYuixSubaru]
1. Límite

_¡Buenas! Empecé un fic de los 30 vicios con la serie Brothers Conflict, y la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo con que hiciera lo mismo para Diabolik Lovers. Cada capítulo tendrá como protagonista a uno de los sexys hermanos Sakamaki. Espero que les guste la idea y disfruten el fic!_

**Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no es de mi propiedad. Pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y a Rejet, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

* * *

_Vicio 01: Límite_

_Pareja: Ayato x Yui_

_Rating: T_

* * *

**30 vicios**

**Límite**

El reloj sonaba dando el anuncio de que ya era medianoche, haciendo eco en toda la mansión. Afuera podía oírse la lluvia caer, los relámpagos iluminando el oscuro cielo y los truenos que resonaban fuertemente haciendo cimbrar las ventanas. Era un escenario digno de una película de terror, aunque la vida de Yui Komori era aún más terrorífica que cualquiera de esas películas de terror.

Respiraba agitada mientras corría por aquellos largos y tétricos pasillos, sus pasos apresurados rechinaban y la torturaban. Sabía que la estaba dejando escapar, sabía que lo divertía tratarla como una presa y verla sufrir. Cada vez que él la mordía lo notaba en sus ojos verdes…. La satisfacción que le causaba el dolor ajeno.

Vivir rodeada de seis vampiros no era nada fácil, sobre todo, cuando uno de ellos era tan egocéntrico como para prácticamente creerse su dueño. Por que para Ayato, Yui era de su propiedad, suya…y solo suya, aunque sus idiotas hermanos trataran de alegar otra cosa.

Estaba a solo unos pocos pasos de llegar hasta la puerta de su habitación, pero de pronto una figura chocó contra ella, deteniéndola y tomándola fuertemente de la cintura. Yui no pudo evitar jadear sonoramente…aunque se sentía como una idiota…había vuelto a caer en la trampa de Ayato. ¿Hasta cuando se repetiría aquella escena?

— ¿A dónde crees que vas chichinashi? ¿Acaso pensabas que serías capaz de escapar de tu ore-sama?—sonrió maliciosamente y con su dedo acarició el contorno de la mejilla de la jovencita

—Ayato-kun…por favor… ya déjame—trató de zafarse en un movimiento aunque fue completamente inútil—Ya has bebido de mi sangre hoy… así que…

Él la miró con una ceja arqueada y a continuación rió a carcajadas.

—Que ilusa eres chichinashi. Yo soy el que decide aquí cuantas veces al día beberé tu sangre—la miró con intensidad—¿Y sabes qué? En este momento me urge hacerlo

La muchacha rubia soltó una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa al sentir como el vampiro la cargaba, sin ningún esfuerzo, entre sus brazos y se giraba en dirección hasta su propia habitación, dispuesto a jugar un poco con ella.

El vampiro pelirrojo abrió la puerta de su habitación y sin nada de delicadeza arrojó a la chica humana contra la cama que, aunque pareciera un cliché, tenía forma de ataúd. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al notar el leve temblor de la rubia.

Yui se sentía impotente, no quería que el bebiera de su sangre pero ¿que podía hacer? Si se atrevía a hacerle frente o desobedecerlo, no dudaba que Ayato la mataría. Suspiró frutrada.

Se acercó hasta ella con paso lento, sin quitarle la vista de encima por un segundo, disfrutando de cada movimiento de la chica. La tomó fuertemente del rostro y acercó su blanquecino cuello hasta sus colmillos.

Se relamió y sin previo aviso…

La mordió…

Clavo sus colmillos en esa suave piel, deleitándose con el dulce sabor de aquella sangre. ¿Cómo demonios podía la sangre de una simple humana como ella saber tan bien? Una vez que bebía una gota, ya no podía detenerse.

Yui lanzó un quejido de dolor y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

El dolor inicial al ser mordida por un vampiro era insoportable…pero luego todo ese dolor se convertía en un calor abrazador que le secaba la garganta…ella se negaba pero en el fondo le gustaba que Ayato la mordiera…la hacía sentir extraña…

—Dilo chichinashi…—susurró mordiendo con más fuerza

—¿Q-Que quieres que diga…?—jadeó levemente, cerrando los ojos para soportar el dolor.

—Que me deseas…lo siento en todo tu cuerpo, pequeña pervertida—mordió la oreja de la chica con algo de sorna en sus palabras

—Ayato-kun…

Debía detener eso…debía hacerlo pero…

Ayato la estaba besando…

La lengua del vampiro dentro de su boca, logrando que el calor en su cuerpo aumente. Estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar…

¡No! ¡Debía ponerle un límite! No quería acabar entregándole su virginidad al vampiro…por lo menos no en esa situación…

Se sobresaltó al sentir la fría mano del vampiro colándose debajo de su vestido.

—¡No!—gritó con fuerza, empujándolo

El pelirrojo la miró cabreado…¿Se atrevía a oponerse a él? ¿A su ore-sama? La castigaría…

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de avanzar con lo que había empezado, sintió como la chica temblaba y podía notar las lágrimas cayendo de su rostro. Masculló enfadado… obviamente que quería tomar a esa tonta humana como suya pero…no así… no obligándola.

Odiaba a esa tonta…

La odiaba por hacerlo sentir de esa forma…

Por volverlo loco con solo ver sus lágrimas…

Sonrió…el sabía lo que causaba en la rubia, solo debía esperar a que la chica le pidiera que la tomara.

Pondría un límite…

—Lo dejaremos aquí por hoy chichinashi

—¿Eh?—la rubia lo miró sorprendida, sin creerse del todo esas palabras.

—¿Quieres que continúe?

—¡N-No!—exclamó sonrojada, aunque le hubiera gustado decir "sí"

Ayato sonrió confiado al notar la duda en los ojos de Yui, ya llegaría el día en que la rubia sería solo de él y gemiría únicamente su nombre

—Ya puedes irte…pero recuerda—Yui se giró hacia el cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta—Si dejas que alguno de mis hermanos te muerda, tendré que castigarte.

La rubia no respondió, simplemente se alejó corriendo de allí tratando de calmar los salvajes latidos de su corazón…

Porque esa noche Yui y Ayato habían puesto un Límite.

Pero los límites, se habían hecho para traspasarlos.

Y ambos lo harían, tarde o temprano.

**Fin**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el primero de los vicios? ¡Dejen un comentario con su opinión!**

El próximo vicio tendrá como protagonista a Subaru Sakamaki!

Nos leemos!

Ja ne~~


	2. Sumisión

_¡Buenas a todas! Traigo actualización antes de lo esperado. Este capítulo se lo dedico a _**Denisse Marukura** y **FairyD** porque me dijeron que les gusta mucho Subaru =). Ojalá les guste este capítulo. Disfruten!

**Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no es de mi propiedad. Pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y a Rejet, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

* * *

_Vicio 02: Sumisión  
_

_Pareja: Subaru x Yui_

_Rating : T_

* * *

**30 vicios**

**Sumisión**

Era de noche. Podía apreciarse la figura de la luna acompañada de un manto de estrellas en un cielo despejado. Yui caminaba tranquilamente por los jardines de la mansión, necesitaba despejar su mente un poco y tomar aire fresco. La cena con los hermanos Sakamaki había sido tan tensa como siempre.

Le llamo la atención no ver a Subaru en la mesa junto a los demás ¿Dónde podría estar? Ella sabía que al menor de los vampiros no le gustaba para nada compartir momentos con el resto de sus hermanos, prefería estar solo. Pero a pesar de eso, nunca antes había faltado a una cena…ello se debía principalmente a que no quería ser sermoneado por Reiji. La rubia no pudo apartar la vista de la silla vacía en donde debería estar sentado Subaru.

De repente una pelea entre Raito y Ayato la sacó de su ensoñación. Ambos vampiros discutían por cual de los dos debería beber la sangre de Yui esa noche. La chica sintió un escalofrío recorrerla y apenas terminó su plato de comida, salió disparada hacia los jardines dispuesta a alejarse de aquella escena.

Y allí se encontraba ahora, caminando sin rumbo entre las bellas flores y decorados. Aquel jardín se asemejaba a un laberinto, nunca se sabía donde podrías llegar a aparecer, dependiendo el camino que tomaras. La mansión de los vampiros Sakamaki estaba rodeada de muchos misterios.

Yui suspiró algo frustrada. Y pensar que antes de que todo esto ocurriera ella tenía una vida normal como cualquier otra adolescente, y ahora, se había convertido en la presa de seis vampiros totalmente sádicos.

Se detuvo frente a un grupo de grandes rosas rojas, tenían un color tan intenso que se asemejaba a la sangre. Olió su dulce fragancia y las acarició con cuidado. Sintió un pequeño pinchazo en uno de sus dedos, en un movimiento rápido apartó la mano y pudo apreciar como la sangre caía de la herida que las espinas habían hecho. Las rosas se veían bonitas pero podían ser muy traicioneras, al igual que todos los vampiros que vivían en aquella mansión.

Los vampiros Sakamaki, eran muy apuestos. Cada hermano era hermoso a su manera. Cualquier persona quedaría encandilada por tanta belleza junta pero…por dentro eran sádicos y estaban sedientos de sangre, disfrutando del dolor y el llanto ajeno.

Sintió unos pasos acercándose hacia ella, asustada de que se tratara de Ayato o Raito trató de alejarse de allí, pero una fría mano la tomó del brazo, impidiéndole escapar. Al girar su rostro no pudo evitar sorprenderse al encontrarse cara a cara con el menor de los hermanos: Subaru.

La luz de la luna enmarcaba cada una de las facciones del vampiro resaltando el color rojizo de sus ojos, el viento mecía levemente aquel cabello blanquecino teñido con ciertos toques de color rosado. Se veía hermoso a los ojos de Yui…tanto que la chica no pudo apartar la mirada, se sintió prisionera ante la intensidad de aquellos ojos.

—Subaru-kun…

El vampiro no contestó. Se quedó mirando el dedo lastimado de la chica con una expresión en su rostro que Yui no supo descifrar.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu dedo?—preguntó Subaru con aquella voz grave que siempre lograba hacer temblar el cuerpo de Yui

—Las rosas…—fue todo lo que la humana pudo decir, aún no quería apartar su ojos de los del vampiro.

El olor a sangre inundó la nariz del vampiro. Apretó su agarre notando como Yui se quejaba de dolor, pero no le importó. No apartó la vista de la muchacha pero podía sentir su menudo cuerpo temblar levemente, y como el miedo se hacía presente en su mirada. Sonrió levemente

—Eres una idiota… lastimarse con una rosa… Sólo una tonta como tú lo haría—Yui cerró los ojos al notar como los colmillos del vampiro se acercaban cada vez más hacia su dedo lastimado— O será que… ¿Lo haces a propósito para tentarme?

—¿Eh?—la chica abrió los ojos de golpe ¿Qué había dicho?

Pero antes de que Yui pudiera decir algo, Subaru se llevó el dedo lastimado a la boca, chupando la sangre que caía de él. La rubia se quejó de dolor, sentía los colmillos del vampiro rozando la piel de sus dedos… ¿Por qué Subaru la hacía sentir de esa forma?

Por su parte, el menor de los Sakamaki gruñía molesto ¿Qué demonios era lo que tenía esa humana en la sangre que lo hacía desearla tanto? ¿Por qué era tan sabrosa? La observó por unos instantes…la chica tenía los ojos cerrados y no se estaba resistiendo para nada. ¿No se daba cuenta esa tonta que solo lo estaba provocando más?

En un movimiento brusco tomó el rostro de Yui fuertemente entre sus manos y la besó. La besó con deseo y pasión contenida, apoderándose y sintiéndose dueño de aquella pequeña y suave boca. La jovencita entreabrió un poco sus labios para permitirle al vampiro ahondar aquel fogoso beso.

Yui tembló al sentir la lengua de Subaru dentro de su boca, se sentía extraño y excitante a la vez. Estaba segura que si fueran Ayato o Raito los que estuvieran haciéndole eso se negaría rotundamente, pero con Subaru era completamente diferente. Él tenía un extraño poder sobre ella, la volvía…una persona completamente sumisa, totalmente incapaz de negarse o resistirse a lo que fuera que le hiciera.

Jadeó levemente cuando el vampiro se separó de ella…se la quedó mirando intensamente, Yui levantó la vista y lo observó con las mejillas pintadas de rojo, se llevó una mano a los labios, que aún se estaban calidos. Subaru masculló algo molesto y sacó a relucir sus colmillos.

Algo asustada Yui retrocedió unos pasos. Él continuaba en silencio, mirándola, como queriéndose convencer a sí mismo que no sentía nada por una humana tan simplona como ella, pero cada vez que las miradas de ambos se encontraban, una sensación extraña en su pecho, inquietaba al vampiro.

—¿Subaru-kun? ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó algo extrañada, acercándose unos pasos hacia él, al notar que se había quedado quieto.

Si bien Subaru Sakamaki era bastante impulsivo, rudo y por momentos, violento. Era el único de los hermanos que parecía preocuparse por ella y no solo verla como comida. A pesar de que a veces utilizaba palabras rudas, Yui sabía que en el fondo era amable.

—Subaru-kun…—murmuró visiblemente preocupada, el vampiro se había quedado estático en el lugar sin moverse, Yui colocó su mano en la pálida mejilla del albino— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

El pareció sobresaltado por la acción de la chica, de un movimiento brusco quitó la mano de la muchacha y la miró fríamente, luego sin que ella pudiera anticiparlo, acercó los colmillos a su cuello y mordió, casi con furia.

—¡Ah!—se quejó la muchacha, era tan doloroso—S-Subaru-kun

—¡Cierra la boca!—gritó y mordió con más fuerza, logrando que las lágrimas cayeran de los ojos de la rubia—¡Todo es por tu culpa!

—¿M-mi culpa?

—Sí, tuya. Me vuelves loco…

Las mejillas de Yui se sonrojaron ante aquella revelación, Subaru jaló de su cabello y en cuanto ella abrió su boca para gritar, él volvió a besarla.

Ella se aferró a él con fuerza mientras el beso subía en intensidad, las manos del vampiro acariciaban suavemente la silueta de la chica, dispuestas a colarse debajo de sus ropas. Yui jadeaba extasiada, ella solo quería sentir más de Subaru-kun…

—¡Oye chichinashi! ¿Dónde estás?

—¡Bitch-chan! ¡No vayas a esconderte de mí!

Se escucharon a lo lejos las voces de Ayato y Raito buscando a la chica, rápidamente Subaru la apartó y se giró hacia otro lado para no mirarla ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? Casi pierde el control y todo por culpa de un beso… Yui era peligrosa.

—Vete a tu cuarto… yo los distraeré para que puedas escapar

—Pero…

—¡Vete de una vez, mujer! ¿O acaso quieres ser mordida por ellos?—preguntó furioso

—N-No… yo solo quiero…

Subaru se giró para verla, con una ceja arqueada

—Quiero que únicamente Subaru-kun me muerda—susurró con la mirada gacha y las mejillas sonrojadas.

El vampiro sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios, luego volvió a morder su cuello con bastante fuerza dejando una marca rojiza en el

—Eso bastará para que mis hermanos sepan que eres solo mía…Ahora vete.

Ella le agradeció y salió corriendo de allí rumbo a su habitación. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta con llave y se acercó hasta el espejo para observar la marca en su cuello. Luego se acarició los labios y sonrió.

Descubrió que ser sumisa no era tan malo después de todo, especialmente si Subaru continuaba dándole besos tan apasionados como el de aquella noche.

—**Fin—**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el segundo vicio? ¿Les gustó? ¡Dejen sus comentarios!**

El próximo tendrá como protagonista a Raito.

Nos leemos!

Ja ne~~


	3. Verguenza

_¡Buenas! Aquí traigo actualización y mi regalo de San Valentín para todas ustedes!Gracias por todos los reviews y el apoyo a la historia! Las que quieren capitulo de Shu esperen un poco más que enseguida llegará!  
_

_Aviso: Me voy a ir unos dias de vacaciones y no voy a tener computadora, por lo que la proxima actualización tardará un poco, no desesperen. Aunque me tarde voy a continuar el fic, hasta completar los 30 vicios. Lo único que les pido que tengan paciencia y sigan dejando reviews que me inspiran para escribir! =) _

**_Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no es de mi propiedad. Pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y a Rejet, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato._**

* * *

_Vicio 03: Verguenza_**  
**

_Pareja: Raito x Yui_

_Rating: T/M_

* * *

**30 vicios**

**Vergüenza**

Yui se encontraba en su habitación, acostada en la cama. Se había saltado la cena, lo que posiblemente desataría un interminable sermón por parte de Reiji, él siempre cuidaba el protocolo y los buenos modos en las reuniones, por eso, cuando algún habitante de la mansión no obedecía sus reglas…. Se ganaba una buena reprimenda. La chica en verdad no quería ser regañada pero se sentía terriblemente mal.

Todo había comenzado esa tarde durante una de sus clases en la escuela, se sintió mareada por unos momentos, quedó inconsciente y, finalmente cuando recobró el sentido, se encontró a sí misma mirando el pálido techo de la enfermería. Los vampiros le dijeron que se había desmayado y Ayato la cargó hasta allí.

Se sentía débil e inestable. ¡Todo era culpa de los hermanos Sakamaki por beber de su sangre a cada momento! ¡Estaba anémica! Eso era lo que ganaba por estar viviendo bajo el mismo techo que seis vampiros sádicos, adictos a su sangre.

Suspiró derrotada tratando de cerrar sus ojos y dormir un poco, todo en la habitación daba vueltas y el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado… estaba tan débil que ni siquiera se movió cuando sintió como alguien habría la puerta de la habitación y entraba allí sin ser invitado.

Oyó el sonido de pasos acercándose hasta su cama y simplemente rodó los ojos molesta cuando descubrió quien era el invitado sorpresa: nada más y nada menos que: Raito Sakamaki. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Recibir la visita de uno de los vampiros más pervertidos de la casa, justo cuando no podía moverse por tener ese malestar…prácticamente se estaba sirviendo en bandeja ante Raito si quería hacerle algo.

El vampiro se sentó en la cama a los pies de la chica y la miró con curiosidad. Sus ojos recorrieron la silueta de la muchacha desde la cabeza hasta los pies, el aspecto cansino y algo enfermizo de la rubia, por alguna razón excitaba demasiado al castaño. Sonrió.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras, Bitch-chan?—preguntó, mientras que acariciaba la mejilla de la joven con una de sus frías manos.

—Mal, muy mal—jadeó levemente Yui—Así que vete…

—Pero que fría eres conmigo…—comentó con cierto tono jocoso—Y eso que yo pensaba cuidarte…toda la noche, Bitch-chan—le susurró al oído, provocando un leve temblor en la chica que lo llenó de satisfacción

—Por favor…. No me molestes hoy, Raito. —la chica se giró despacito hacia donde él estaba sentado y lo miró a los ojos—En verdad no me siento bien…

Raito le devolvió la mirada y su rostro se iluminó con aquella sonrisa, un tanto libidinosa, tan característica en él. Yui hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver ese gesto. Era obvio que el vampiro se quedaría allí para atormentarla el resto de la noche.

—Aunque no lo quieras me quedaré a tu lado esta noche—se quitó el sombrero y jugueteó un poco con el—No vas a poder librarte de mí, ni aunque lo intentes, Bitch-chan

Raito rió ruidosamente a lo que la rubia simplemente se giró hacia el lado opuesto del vampiro, y se tapó con las sabanas hasta la cabeza.

La sonrisa de él se ensanchó ante aquella actitud infantil de la humana. Le encantaba que la chica lo ignorara de ese modo, que lo desafiara, que demostrara su incomodidad…cuando aquellos ojos rosados lo miraban con furia, sentía su sangre hervir en éxtasis. Le daban ganas de hacerla llorar…de todas las formas posibles.

Raito detuvo su mirada en el cuello de la chica, tan pálido, tan suave…podía ver aquella pequeña vena latiendo allí…si mordía en ese lugar podría beber de esa deliciosa sangre que lo volvía loco…

Yui dio un respingo al sentir el roce de los afilados colmillos de Raito sobre la piel de su cuello… ¡No podía morderla ahora! Estaba anémica justamente por eso… pero era inútil resistirse, su cuerpo no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarlo. Solamente cerró los ojos y esperó….

Lo primero que sintió fue un dolor fuerte cuando Raito hundió con fuerza los colmillos en su piel, luego sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al oír el gemido que lanzó el vampiro al beber la sangre… el silencio inundaba por completo la habitación, lo único que podía oírse con claridad era el tic tac del reloj, los latidos del acelerado corazón de Yui y el sonido que hacía Raito al succionar su sangre…era tan apasionante y raro, además que cada tanto el vampiro gemía con fuerza cuando sus labios se llenaban de aquel líquido rojo y le chorreaba por las comisuras.

—R-Raito…. —fue lo que logró articular a pesar del dolor—Basta ya, me duele.

Haciendo oídos sordos a la petición de la rubia, el vampiro mordió con más fuerza, deleitándose con los sollozos de dolor de la humana…. Ah, si Yui supiera que con algo tan simple, como llorar o jadear dolorida, lo hacía perder el control en un instante.

Todo el cuerpo de Yui tembló con violencia cuando Raito quitó sus colmillos, y con la lengua comenzó a lamer lentamente su cuello para no desperdiciar ni una gota de ese elixir que lo llevaba a la locura. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y la rubia notó las ansias que el castaño tenía por hacerla suya allí mismo. Abochornada apartó la vista pero, en un movimiento rápido, Raito la tomó de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo nuevamente.

—No ocultes tus ojos de mí, Bitch-chan—lamió sus mejillas, sintiéndose atraído por ese sonrojo que pintaba el rostro de la humana—Mírame a mí…solo a mí…

La voz de Raito había cambiado de tono…era más gutural, más salvaje y sensual… Yui se sentía demasiado avergonzada de aquella situación….pero lo que la humana no sabía, era que su vergüenza aumentaría hasta límites insospechados.

Los ojos de Yui se abrieron enormemente al sentir como la boca de Raito se apoderaba de la suya en un instante. Jadeó cuando él mordió su boca y sus colmillos perforaron sus labios, pequeñas gotas de sangre caían, deleitando al castaño… Raito sonrió con sorna y de un movimiento increíblemente rápido tironeó las sabanas, viendo con deseo a la humana en ropas de dormir, con ese pequeño camisolín rosado un poco transparente, que dejaba ver parte de su ropa interior blanca…los ojos del vampiro se oscurecieron de pura lujuria. Yui sintió un escalofrío recorrerla…Eso no era una buena señal.

Se colocó sobre la muchacha, poniendo ambas manos de la chica a un lado de su cabeza, impidiéndole escapar… sabía que Yui no podría apartarlo, sobre todo si aún se encontraba débil…era una oportunidad de oro que no desaprovecharía

Entrelazó las manos de ambos y rió estruendosamente al notar las lágrimas saladas de la chica, ya se había dado cuenta que no podía escapar de él. Ese llanto desesperado solo lograba incitarlo más…esa humana sería suya y nadie lo podría evitar.

—Eres deliciosa Bitch-chan—murmuró deseoso cerca del oído de la chica—Tan deliciosa…que quiero comerte.

Yui gritó sorprendida cuando en un brusco movimiento que no fue capaz de evitar, el vampiro liberó sus manos de las de ella y le arrancó su camisolín rosado, rompiéndolo en el proceso y tirándolo al suelo. Las mejillas de la jovencita ardían e inconscientemente se llevó las manos a su pecho para que Raito no mirara su brassier blanco.

Él apartó aquellas manos que le impedían disfrutar de la vista y volvió a colocarlas a cada lado de la cabeza de la chica, inmovilizándola, dejándola a su merced. Jadeó extasiado…aún no le había hecho nada y ya se sentía en éxtasis… recordó aquellas noches de pasión que había tenido junto a su madre Cordelia, ambos viviendo un amor retorcido e incestuoso, si bien había disfrutado de cada uno de sus encuentros, jamás se había sentido tan maravillado como en estos momentos…Yui tenía un poder especial sobre él.

—Por favor Raito-kun….no…no lo hagas—imploró con lágrimas en los ojos, veía las intensiones detrás de esas orbes verdes

—Lo siento mucho, Bitch-chan—fingió estar apenado—Pero no voy a detenerme en este momento, además…eres muy bonita, no deberías avergonzarte de mostrarme tu cuerpo—tras decir esas palabras la besó bruscamente—Por que yo quiero ver más de Bitch-chan

Sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar, devorándose con pasión, las lenguas de ambos se mezclaban en una lucha ardiente, provocando miles de sensaciones nuevas en el cuerpo de Yui, quien temblaba y jadeaba entre cada beso robado.

Se besaron otra vez…

Y otra vez…

Y otra vez…

Raito la observó unos instantes. La rubia le devolvía la mirada con los ojos llorosos, las mejillas cubiertas de rojo intenso, los labios hinchados y respirando agitadamente debido al calor de esos besos. El vampiro estaba a punto de llegar a su límite.

Beso aquel cuello blanquecino que tanto deseaban él y sus "queridos" hermanos, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo. Sonriendo orgulloso ante cada jadeo y reacción de Yui. Continuó bajando y dejando un camino de cortos besos, hasta que llegó al inicio de sus pechos. El brassier no lo dejaba ver lo que realmente quería.

Gruñó molesto y se lo arrancó con los colmillos, rompiendo la tela… dejando al descubierto los pequeños senos de Yui, quien estaba totalmente perpleja…. Sus manos estaban inmovilizadas por el vampiro, no podía cubrirse…. La mirada fija de Raito la hacía sentirse nerviosa y avergonzada.

—No temas Bitch-chan…—los ojos verdes del castaño brillaban de forma especial—Confía en mí… a partir de este momento vas a disfrutar…solo déjate llevar…

Yui gimió fuertemente cuando el vampiro se llevó uno de sus pechos a la boca y lo lamió con ansias, excitándose ante la sensibilidad de la chica, era notorio que esa era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de contacto íntimo con un hombre…Raito sonrió y le gustó demasiado la idea de ser el primero en tomarla de esa forma.

Todo el cuerpo de Yui temblaba ante las caricias del vampiro. La chica respiraba agitadamente con las mejillas completamente rojas, la sensación de la lengua de Raito lamiendo uno de sus pezones era extraña… jamás había sentido algo como aquello… un cosquilleo y calor en su interior la invadían.

—R-Raito—gimió levemente—P-Para por favor….

El la miró intensamente y negó con la cabeza. No se detendría, no ahora…sus manos acariciaban la silueta de la chica sin pudor, tenía una piel tan suave…. Se detuvo al llegar a la zona íntima de la muchacha donde aún tenía puestas sus bragas. Ella intentó decirle que pare pero él mordió con fuerza uno de sus pechos, haciéndola gritar. Lamió con deseo las pálidas piernas de Yui y clavó sus colmillos en esa piel suave, bebiendo más sangre

La espalda de Yui se arqueó involuntariamente al sentir las manos de Raito acariciando su intimidad, sobre la tela de las bragas… nadie la había tocado allí antes. Era tan vergonzoso…no sabía como actuar ante aquella situación. El rió al ver la expresión de la muchacha.

—Esta noche finalmente te convertirás en una mujer de verdad Bitch-chan—le dio un corto beso en los labios—Muero por saber que sabor tendrá tu sangre luego de esto…

Ella recordó cuando Ayato le dijo que el sabor de la sangre cambiaba al dejar de ser virgen. Yui quería detenerlo pero… los lugares donde Raito la tocaba estaban cálidos, gemía su nombre una y otra vez mientras el le robaba besos y apretaba sus pechos entre sus manos. No podía pensar con claridad.

Raito la tomó fuertemente de las mejillas y devoró su boca en un beso salvaje, lo único que tenía que hacer era romper lo que le quedaba de ropa interior para poder disfrutar de la zona más intima de la chica, que parecía necesitar atención…

Sonrió de manera sádica…

La rubia respiraba agitadamente y gemía sin control…de repente su visión comenzó a fallar, la figura de Raito se volvió borrosa y un mareo la invadió. De pronto, todo se volvió negro.

El vampiro se detuvo al notar que la chica estaba inconsciente, seguramente había tomado más sangre de la permitida y aumentado su anemia. Masculló molesto. Se encontraba en una disyuntiva. ¿Detenerse allí o violarla mientras estaba desmayada? La segunda opción lo tentaba demasiado…

Pero el quería que Yui estuviera consciente cuando la hiciera suya, que gimiera su nombre y disfrutara junto a él cuando ambos alcanzaran el éxtasis total. Se separó de ella a regañadientes, luego la arropó con las sabanas que había quitado y finalmente le dio un tenue beso en la frente.

—Esperaré ansioso nuestro siguiente encuentro, Bitch-chan—acarició la mejilla de la chica, y acomodó sus cabellos revueltos detrás de las orejas—Te aseguro que la próxima vez no te dejaré escapar por nada del mundo.

Rió como acostumbraba hacerlo, aunque Yui no lo oyó. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. No dejaría que nadie más entrara allí, les dejaría claro a todos sus hermanos (especialmente a Ayato), que Bitch-chan era solamente suya.

Porque Yui sabía que a Raito le encantaba avergonzarla haciéndole cosas pervertidas.

Y tal vez, sólo tal vez…a ella le gustaba que lo hiciera.

**Fin**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el tercero de los vicios? ¿Intenso? ¿Les gustó? ¡Dejen sus opiniones en los comentarios!**

El siguiente vicio tendrá como protagonista a Reiji. (levanten las manos las fanaticas de Reiji) *alza la mano*

Nos leemos!

Ja ne~~


	4. Medicina

_¡Buenas a todas! ¡Aquí traigo actualización! Disculpen la demora! Me fui unos días de vacaciones y allí no había computadora, tampoco tenía señal en mi celular. (Estuve incomunicada del mundo durante una semana owo!) Pero regresé! y agradezco infinitamente todo el apoyo a mi historia y esos lindos comentarios que me mandan! *abrazos virtuales* ¡Ahora sí! ¡Disfruten!_

**Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no es de mi propiedad. Pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y a Rejet, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

* * *

_Vicio 04: Medicina_

_Pareja: Reiji x Yui_

_Rating: T_

* * *

**30 Vicios**

**Medicina**

Reiji suspiró frustrado por cuarta vez. Se llevó una mano a su frente… aunque fuera un vampiro, su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y todo era culpa de esa tonta humana llamada Komori Yui. Desde que la chica llegó a la mansión muchas cosas habían cambiado, y en cierta forma, eso le molestaba bastante.

Gruñó molesto, observando el color violáceo de la mezcla que había hecho…¿Debía tener ese color? El siempre se había especializado en crear venenos y extrañas pociones, nunca medicina. Pero ahora gracias a la humana, se encontraba en esa situación…

Sus problemas habían comenzado aquella tarde cuando realizó una reunión con sus hermanos (más bien los obligó) para tomar el té de la tarde, algo totalmente sagrado para Reiji. Ninguno debía faltar porque lo castigaría. Todo iba bien hasta que de repente la taza que Yui tenía en su mano resbaló y se estrelló contra el frío suelo. Reiji se levantó de su sillón dispuesto a gritarle (¿cómo osaba romper una vajilla inglesa tan cara como aquella?) La chica lo observó y antes de que él pudiera regañarla, ella estaba desmayada y respiraba agitadamente.

—¿Qué sucede…?—preguntó Reiji perplejo sin poder iniciar su sermón

—Ah~ Bitch-chan se desmayó—rió sarcásticamente Raito, acariciando el rostro de la chica

Rápidamente Ayato apartó la mano del castaño de un golpe.

—No toques a chichinashi sin mi permiso

—No necesito tu aprobación, Ayato. Puedo hacer con Bitch-chan lo que me plazca

—Por supuesto que no ¡Ella es mía!—gritó el pelirrojo destilando furia de sus ojos verdes

Reiji miró a ambos de forma reprobatoria. Siempre eran las mismas peleas. Ya estaba harto.

—Teddy…¿Crees que Yui-san finalmente ha muerto?—preguntó Kanato de repente hablándole a su oso de peluche

—Simplemente tiene fiebre…—murmuró Shu con desgano, quería irse a dormir en ese instante—Probablemente esté resfriada

Los hermanos Sakamaki se miraron unos a otros. ¿Enferma? Algunos lo vieron como una oportunidad, otros como una molestia. Aunque si se observaba bien la escena, podía notarse un pequeño destello de preocupación en cada una de las miradas de los seis vampiros.

Justamente al ser vampiros ellos no enfermaban, por lo que no tenían medicinas en la mansión. Además Yui nunca antes se había enfermado….puede que al perder tanta sangre sus defensas bajaran. Si bien todos eran sádicos y muchas veces la amenazaban con matarla (les encantaba verla asustada, y esa expresión que ponía cuando estaba a punto de llorar) ninguno de ellos querían que la muchacha muriera. Tal vez eso se debía al sabor de su sangre, o tal vez… a otra cosa que ninguno de los seis llegaba a descifrar del todo.

Finalmente sus hermanos habían llegado a la conclusión de que él era el más indicado para preparar una poción que curara el resfriado de Yui…algo así como una medicina. Se había encerrado en su habitación a investigar y probar distintas mezclas, aunque aún no obtenía los resultados que quería. Obviamente que no iba a rendirse por algo tan minúsculo como aquello, acabaría esa medicina cueste lo que cueste. Debía ser perfecto. La humana tenía que curarse… no sabía porque ansiaba tanto que ella recuperara su salud.

Cuando el nuevo brebaje, al cual había agregado otro tipo de ingredientes que leyó en uno de los libros comenzó a cambiar de color, unos golpecitos en la puerta llamaron su atención. Los ignoró… volviendo a su trabajo….

Otros golpecitos.

Molesto. Se levantó de la silla, acomodó sus lentes y se dirigió hacia la puerta (¿A quién se le ocurría interrumpirlo en ese momento?) Dispuesto a gritarle a quien sea que estuviera tras la puerta, la abrió de un tirón… se sorprendió al ver allí parada a Yui, temblando un poco, con sus mejillas rojas por la fiebre y respirando entrecortadamente.

—R-Reiji-san….

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó el vampiro mirándola con una ceja arqueada

—Es que Ayato entró a mi habitación mientras dormía e intento beber de mi sangre…logré escapar hacia los jardines pero allí estaban Raito y Kanato… Este es el único lugar al que ellos no entrarían—jadeó un poco—Así que por favor… déjame pasar…

El vampiro se quedó un rato observándola, la chica se veía tan frágil e indefensa. Era obvio que esos trillizos ineptos intentarían atacarla… especialmente Ayato que se creía dueño de aquella humana. Bufó molesto pero la se hizo a un lado y la dejó entrar allí.

—Siéntate ahí—señaló uno de los sillones mientras le servía una taza de té—No toques nada, no me interrumpas mientras termino la medicina y lo más importante de todo….no rompas otra de mis tazas

La jovencita asintió avergonzada, sabía cuanto Reiji apreciaba su vajilla inglesa. Lo observó mientras el mezclaba ingredientes y murmuraba por lo bajo. Su espalda era ancha y aquella seria expresión de concentración lo hacían lucir atractivo a sus ojos. Luego de un rato Reiji observó orgulloso su trabajo. Había terminado de crear la tediosa medicina para Yui.

—Dime…—comenzó a hablar el vampiro dándole los toques finales a tu creación—¿Ayato y Raito han bebido tu sangre hoy?

—S-Si…entre otras cosas…

El se giró y la miró seriamente, arqueando una ceja. ¿Otras cosas? ¿A que era lo que se refería cuando hablaba de otras cosas? El semblante de Reiji cambió y apretó sus puños, incomodo antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta

—¿Lo que quieres decir es…que te han besado?

La chica no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con las mejillas rojas. Eso fastidió demasiado al segundo de los hermanos Sakamaki. Entendía que Ayato y los demás bebieran de la sangre de la humana…pero acercarse íntimamente a ella era algo indecoroso… además el era el único que podía tocar aquella suave piel…. Negó con la cabeza ¿Pero que clases de cosas pensaba?

—Reiji-san…¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó quedamente

El la observó mientras ella mordía su labio con una mezcla de preocupación y vergüenza en su enfermizo rostro. No supo qué fue lo que lo impulso a hacer aquello pero Reiji agarró el frasco donde estaba la medicina de Yui, bebió un pequeño sorbo y de un tirón la levantó del sillón. La chica lo miró asustada y desconcertada. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la boca de Reiji estaba sobre la suya. La muchacha sintió como un líquido algo amargo pasaba a través de su garganta…

¡Dios Santo! ¡Estaba bebiendo la medicina directamente de la boca de Reiji!

No supo cómo paso pero al momento siguiente ambos estaban besándose como si su vida dependiera de ello. La lengua del vampiro se enredaba en la de ella…los alientos de ambos se entremezclaban… miles de sensaciones los recorrían. Yui pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Reiji y el vampiro la subió a horcajadas sobre él apoyándola contra la pared. Yui agradeció sentir el frío de la pared que le ayudaba a contrarrestar el calor que despedía su cuerpo, y que ya no era solo producto de la fiebre.

El continuó besando su cuello, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel. Ella tembló al sentir como el lamía aquella zona preparando sus colmillos… Yui cerró sus ojos cuando los colmillos del vampiro perforaron con fuerza su piel.

Reiji no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño gemido al probar esa deliciosa sangre. Era dulce, placentera y adictiva. Ahora entendía porque sus hermanos estaban tan obsesionados con la humana…la escuchó jadear y lo supo… todo en ella era delicioso y peligroso a la vez. Yui había sido capaz de hacerlo descubrir a sí mismo esa pasión y aquellos celos, casi enfermizos, que traía escondidos dentro de su corazón.

Volvió a besarla mientras que sus manos acariciaban la piel de la muchacha.

Yui gimió cohibida al sentir como Reiji rozaba uno de sus pechos a través de la tela de su ropa.

Desconcertándose a sí mismo con lo que había hecho, se apartó de ella. Casí se estaba comportando como Raito ¿¡Qué demonios tenía esa débil humana que lo hacía actuar de aquella forma?!

—R-Reiji-san…—ella lo observó algo decepcionada

—Aún tienes fiebre—dijo con su seriedad habitual, mientras se acomodaba los lentes—Puedes dormir aquí si quieres… yo iré a la cocina a preparar la cena

—P-pero….

El se acercó hacia ella y besó su frente en un gesto que sorprendió a Yui, jamás se hubiera esperado algo como eso de Reiji

—Tienes que reponerte… además aún tengo que castigarte por haber roto una de las tazas de mi juego de té.

Sonrió de medio lado y volvió a besarla. Luego salió de la habitación dejando a la pobre Yui más perpleja que antes.

La rubia se acostó en la enorme cama de la habitación de Reiji, cerró los ojos, durmiéndose rápidamente. Finalmente pudo descansar como se merecía. Luego de unas horas despertó y ya se sentía mucho mejor.

Porque tal vez, los besos de Reiji eran la única medicina que Yui necesitaba para curar cualquier enfermedad.

**Fin**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el cuarto vicio? ¿Les gustó? ¡Dejen comentarios!**

El próximo vicio tendrá como protagonista a Shu Sakamaki, todas sus fanáticas espérenlo con ansias!

Nos leemos!

Ja ne~~


	5. Dolor

_¡Buenas! ¡Aquí traigo la tan esperada actualización de Shu! Espero que sea de su agrado!_ **AVISO!:**_ **Necesito su opinión...¿Les gustaría que agregara a los Mukami en algún capitulo? Estuve escuchando los cd dramas de estos personajes y amé a cada uno de ellos. Díganme en sus comentarios si les gustaría que los incluya en el fic! (Por supuesto compartiran escena con los Sakamaki lo que desatará peleas y celos *0*)** ¡A leer!  
_

**Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no es de mi propiedad. Pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y a Rejet, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

* * *

_Vicio 05: Dolor  
_

_Pareja: Shu x Yui_

_Rating: T_

* * *

**30 Vicios**

**Dolor**

Yui suspiró agotada, ella sola se había metido en aquel lío. Pronto sería la hora de ir a la escuela por lo que se había ofrecido para despertar al mayor de los hermanos…creyó que sería fácil…pero sacar de la cama a Shu era la tarea más difícil del mundo. ¡Qué ilusa había sido!

Observó al vampiro que dormía con semblante tranquilo, sin la mínima intensión de moverse o abrir sus ojos. Ni siquiera había reaccionado a los zarandeos y gritos de la rubia. Estaba allí, estático, pasando de prácticamente todo…como era tan usual en él.

Yui quería que Shu abriera sus ojos para poder perderse en ese mar azul que había dentro de ellos…cuando el rubio la miraba fijo miles de escalofríos la recorrían, Shu tenía una mirada tan intensa que lograba quitarle la respiración. Sumida en esos pensamientos se atrevió a acariciar con cuidado los cabellos rubios del vampiro, el no se inmutó ante esta acción, pero Yui notó como el rostro del rubio adquiría un color más pálido de lo usual mientras que mostraba una expresión de profundo dolor…

—Edgar…—murmuró con la voz entrecortada, perdiéndose en los recuerdos de su tortuoso pasado

— ¿Shu-san?—preguntó la chica preocupada, acercando su rostro un poco más hacia el de él

De un momento a otro sintió como los fríos brazos de Shu la jalaban hacia la cama, quedó tumbada a su lado, ahora los brazos del vampiro la abrazaban con bastante fuerza. El rubio ocultó su rostro en la espalda de ella, como queriendo olvidar aquel sueño que lo torturaba noche a noche y llenaba su pecho de dolor. Edgar quemándose frente a sus ojos…el único amigo que había tenido… el humano nunca le temió pero al final acabo muriendo por acercarse demasiado a él.

Así era, él destruía todo lo que se le acercaba. Abrió sus ojos al oler aquel aroma tan característico del perfume de Yui. No se había percatado de sus propias acciones. ¿Por qué había abrazado de aquella forma a la humana? ¿Y por qué ahora que ella estaba a su lado sentía como el dolor iba desapareciendo poco a poco?

—Shu-san… ¿Estas bien?—preguntó ella con cierta timidez.

Shu la apartó de su lado de un empujón, haciéndola caer de la cama con un estrepitoso golpe. Yui no entendía las acciones del vampiro, cada vez que creía estar haciéndose más cercana a él y descubriendo cosas que la hacían conocerlo mejor, él la apartaba de aquella forma tan brusca. ¿Por qué quería mantenerla alejada?

— ¿Para qué has venido a mi habitación…?— preguntó mirándola con cierta severidad, reprimiendo un bostezo—¿Acaso deseas que beba tu sangre?

El color carmín que habían adquirido las mejillas de la humana no paso desapercibido por Shu. Ella se empeñaba en negarlo, pero él podía notar el deseo que ardía oculto en la mirada de Yui. Sonrió complacido ante eso.

—¡N-No! ¡Y-Yo no quiero que me muerdas…!

Ella desvió la vista totalmente avergonzada y el ensanchó su sonrisa, mentiría si diría que no quería seguir durmiendo pero no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad como aquella…aún estaba algo inquieto por su sueño, se había sentido tan real… tal vez si bebía de la sangre de la rubia se calmaría más rápido.

Se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba ella (aún en el suelo) y de un fuerte tirón la alzó, todo el cuerpo de Yui tembló y los colores subieron a su cara ¡Shu-san la estaba cargando! Que vergüenza…

Sin delicadeza alguna la arrojó contra la cama, Yui ahogó una exclamación de dolor y él inmediatamente se colocó detrás de ella, reteniéndola en una especie de abrazo. Tironeó del cuello de su camiseta rosada, dejando al descubierto su blanquecino hombro, y sin siquiera avisar… clavó fuertemente los colmillos en aquella suave piel.

El dolor que la chica sintió al momento que él la mordió era imposible de explicar con palabras… realmente no entendía porque, siempre, las mordidas de Shu eran las que más le dolían… (Aún incluso que las de Kanato) Era como una especie de advertencia…que creaba una pared entre ambos, una línea que Yui no tenía permitida cruzar y que la alejaba cada vez más de Shu… solo con pensar en eso las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Shu por su parte cerró los ojos extasiado, el sabor de esa sangre era totalmente exquisito. Ahora entendía porque Ayato parecía tan fascinado con la humana, esa sangre…. No, no era solo la sangre…todo en aquella débil y temblorosa humana se volvía adictivo y le secaba la garganta, dejándolo con ganas de más… Al abrir los ojos se percató de los sollozos de la rubia.

—¿Por qué lloras…?—preguntó mientras lamía la sangre que chorreaba de la herida, no desperdiciaría ni una gota.

—Es que… Shu-san… tú me alejas…—sollozó y trató de limpiarse las lágrimas pero el rubio se lo impidió—¿Por qué no me dejas acercarme a ti?

—Lo mejor para ti es que no te involucres conmigo—alegó en tono serio, volviendo su atención a la sangre que caía del hombro de la muchacha—Destruyo a todo aquel que se me acerca…

Y tras decir esas palabras, fragmentos de su sueño aparecieron nuevamente. Edgar calcinándose en su casa junto a su familia, la tristeza de su pérdida, las duras palabras de Reiji, diciéndole que todo era su culpa por involucrarse con débiles humanos, El dolor se hacía presente otra vez. Se alejó de ella respirando agitadamente…se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Shu-san…

La chica tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos y lo obligó a mirarla. Shu la observó sorprendido, podía notar la calidez de aquellas frágiles manos sosteniendo sus mejillas. Los ojos de ella estaban llenos de lágrimas y tristeza.

—Por favor no te alejes de mí—acarició su rostro con las manos temblorosas—¡Quiero estar a tu lado y compartir todo tu dolor…! ¡Porque yo a Shu-san…!

El vampiro no la dejó terminar… la besó con una intensidad que le sorprendió, incluso a sí mismo. Invadió la boca de ella en un movimiento, volviéndose completamente dominante de la situación, ella gimió levemente y el mordió sus labios fuertemente, bebiendo la sangre que caía de ellos.

Yui tembló y abrió un poco más su boca dejando entrar a la ansiosa lengua de Shu. El beso aumentó en intensidad, y el calor en el cuerpo de Yui crecía de igual manera. No pudo evitar gemir cuando las lenguas de ambos se unieron en un beso que de casto no tenía nada.

—Di mi nombre—Susurró el vampiro entre jadeos—Deja de usar los honoríficos, me molesta que seas tan malditamente educada.

—¡S-Shu…!

El volvió a arremeter contra su boca, haciéndose amo y señor de la misma, dejando a la chica sin respiración. Era un beso tan intenso que Yui creyó que se desmayaría en cualquier instante…Ella gimió más fuerte logrando acabar con el poco control que le quedaba al rubio.

La mordió con fuerza, clavando profundo sus colmillos en su cuello, dejando dos rojizas marcas en el. Entre el sabor de aquella sangre y los jadeos de la muchacha estaba a punto de perder la razón, quería tenerla, hacerla suya en ese mismo momento.

—S-Shu…—ella se aferró con fuerza a él, clavando sus uñas en la espalda del vampiro, haciéndole sentir un dolor increíblemente placentero

Cuando estaba a punto de quitarle la camiseta para ir más allá, la voz de Raito llamándolos a lo lejos los interrumpió. Shu bufó molesto.

—¡Bitch-chan! ¡Shu! La limusina que nos lleva a la escuela esta a punto de partir. Si no vienen se quedarán atrás…

—Cierto…. La escuela…—murmuró Yui avergonzada, y pensar que ella había entrado en la habitación para despertarlo y que juntos fueran a clases.

—No iré—susurró el rubio dando un bostezo—Prefiero saltarme las clases y dormir aquí…

—P-Pero…

Al ver que el vampiro no cambiaría de parecer, se dirigió hacia la puerta totalmente resignada. Pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, Shu la acorraló contra la pared y la besó.

—Esta noche dormirás conmigo…Si estás a mi lado no tendré pesadillas, además…—lamió su cuello, bebiendo los rastros de sangre que habían quedado

—¿Además…?—preguntó ella sonrojada y ansiosa.

—Tú eres mi mujer, si dejas que alguno de mis hermanos te toque…te castigaré—la tomó fuertemente de la barbilla y volvió a besarla—Esperaré a que regreses de la escuela. Nos vemos luego.

Yui asintió con una sonrisa, a partir de ahora sería más cercana a Shu y eso la hacia feliz. Al cerrar la puerta, rió por lo bajo al notar como el vampiro se acostaba en la cama dispuesto a dormir hasta que las clases acabaran… algunas cosas no cambiaban.

Mientras esperaba el regreso de Yui, Shu sabía que esa chica era la única capaz de alejar todo su dolor. Porque a partir de ahora la tendría siempre a su lado. Y, tal vez…la compañía de Yui era todo lo que necesitaba para recuperar esos sentimientos que creía haber perdido.

**Fin**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el quinto vicio? ¿Les gustó? ¡Dejen sus comentarios, y recuerden decirme si quieren que agregue a los Mukami a la historia!**

El próximo vicio tendrá como protagonista a Kanato Sakamaki. (El más aterrador de los seis en mi opinión)

Nos leemos!

Ja ne~~


	6. Necesidad

_¡Buenas! ¡Aquí traigo el capitulo de Kanato Sakamaki recién salido del horno! Aunque no es de mis favoritos, me gustó como quedó. Ojalá ustedes piensen igual! ¡Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios! Me animan muchisimo! y gracias por opinar sobre la incorporación de los Mukami. En los próximos capitulos comenzarán a aparecer. Ahora si ¡Disfruten!  
_

**_Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no es de mi propiedad. Pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y a Rejet, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato._**

* * *

_Vicio 06: Necesidad_

_Pareja: Kanato x Yui_

_Rating: K+_

* * *

**30 vicios**

**Necesidad**

Yui entró en la habitación de Kanato y agradeció a todos los dioses existentes que estuviera vacía. No quería encontrarse con el vampiro de cabellos violáceos y enfrentarse a uno de sus interminables berrinches…porque al final ella sería la única perjudicada.

Había una razón por la que ella estaba allí ahora, eso se debía a que Kanato la consideraba su sirvienta (además de ser su presa, claro esta) y el vampiro amante de su osito de peluche le había pedido que limpiara su habitación y lavara sus sábanas. La mayoría de las veces le exigía que le preparara la bañera para darse un baño, e incluso que le llevara el desayuno…recordaba ese día que se retrasó diez minutos en llevárselo y el vampiro la atacó con un tenedor en un ataque de ira… Kanato era el más impredecible de todos los hermanos Sakamaki y eso la aterrorizaba sobremanera.

El cuarto estaba oscuro y en el suelo se encontraban tiradas algunas de las "muñecas" que Kanato "creaba" dando un aspecto mucho más espeluznante. Cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, Yui tomó las sábanas de la cama del vampiro y salió de allí con rapidez, sin saber que el peor de sus problemas estaba a punto de comenzar…

Luego de poner las sábanas y la ropa sucia en el lavarropas, la muchacha se sentó en la sala a leer un libro mientras bebía té, era una tarde inusualmente tranquila. La mayoría de los hermanos no estaban en la casa, Shu dormía en uno de los sillones, por lo que sólo debía soportar a Raito y sus insinuaciones…

—No seas tan mala Bitch-chan… quiero beber un poco de tu sangre—se acercó más hacia donde ella estaba y sacó a relucir sus colmillos—Será una pequeña mordida…

Cuando estaba a punto de pedirle al castaño que se alejara de ella y la dejara en paz, un grito desgarrador proveniente del piso de arriba los interrumpió, e incluso despertó al mayor de los hermanos. Yui abrió sus ojos incrédula ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Era Kanato el que estaba gritando de esa manera?, como si quisiera contestar esas preguntas, Kanato Sakamaki bajó las escaleras echo una furia… sus ojos tenían una mirada cargada de ira y una expresión de desesperación en el rostro. Apenas divisó a la humana, se acercó a ella tomándola del cuello fuertemente, impidiéndole respirar.

—K-Kana….to-kun…—decía la muchacha débilmente, pero aún así el mencionado no la soltó

—¡Tú! ¡Todo es tu culpa!—gritó alterado—¡¿DONDE ESTA TEDDY?!

—¿Q-Qué….?—Yui realmente no podía hablar, el vampiro apretaba cada vez con más fuerza su cuello, estaba comenzando a ver borroso

—¡No te hagas la tonta!—bramó mientras que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos—¡Tu fuiste la última que entro en mi habitación y te lo llevaste! ¡Devuélvelo!—exclamó furioso mientras lloraba fuertemente, haciendo tremendo berrinche a lo que sus dos hermanos presentes se taparon los oídos.

—Ya cálmate Kanato-kun…—intervino Raito liberando a Yui de una muerte segura por asfixia—¿El oso estaba en tu habitación? Tal vez lo dejaste en otro lugar…

—¡No! ¡Tú no te metas en esto Raito! ¡Es todo culpa de esa humana ineficiente! ¡Ella se robo a mi Teddy!—volvió a sollozar como niño pequeño al que le quitan un dulce

Yui estaba respirando agitadamente arrodillada en el suelo, había temido por su vida… levantó la vista y se encontró con los violáceos ojos de Kanato mirándola con profunda tristeza y una cólera inimaginable.

—T-Te juro que yo no he hecho nada Kanato-kun…no sé donde esta tu oso… yo…

—¡Entonces me ayudarás a buscarlo! Y si llegas a mentirme te prometo que te mataré…—lo dijo en un tono que a Yui la hizo temblar

Tomó a la chica de la mano y a pesar de que ella estaba inestable, él la arrastro hacia arriba para comenzar con la búsqueda. Shu suspiró y volvió a dormirse en el sillón, Raito por su parte rió divertido ante aquella situación

—Bitch-chan está en problemas~ — se carcajeó fuerte—Esto será muy divertido

* * *

Yui y Kanato realizaron una búsqueda exhaustiva en la habitación del vampiro pero no encontraron nada, lo mismo sucedió en los demás lugares: el baño, la cocina, la biblioteca…incluso, Kanato la obligó a entrar y revisar en las habitaciones de sus hermanos.

Las horas pasaban y no había señales del oso de felpa. Yui se estaba preocupando cada vez más porque al no tener noticias de su Teddy, el humor de Kanato-kun oscilaba fuertemente… pasaba de la ira al llanto incontenible… de la angustia al resentimiento. La pobre humana ya no sabía como lidiar con él. Finalmente llegó la noche y ambos regresaron a la habitación del vampiro de cabellos violetas, él observaba la luna a través de la ventana con cierta melancolía en su mirada… Yui estaba al borde de sufrir un ataque de nervios…Si Kanato no recuperaba su peluche pronto…la torturaría, estaba completamente segura de ello.

La jovencita lo observó de reojo, notando que las manos del vampiro temblaban… sus ojos lucían más vacios que de costumbre…se veía tan desdichado, y todo eso lo provocaba un simple osito de peluche ¿Por qué Kanato necesitaba tanto tener a Teddy a su lado? Era un misterio para Yui…pero tampoco se atrevía a preguntarle.

Él se giró hacia ella y la miró fijamente por un rato. No dijo nada pero Yui podía sentir la voz del vampiro en su cabeza: "Es tu culpa" "me robaste a Teddy" "Te mataré" El cuerpo de la humana tembló de miedo, Kanato era capaz de matarla sobretodo si la consideraba como la principal culpable de la desaparición del oso.

—K-Kanato-kun… No te aflijas, ya verás que encontraremos a Teddy—habló Yui con voz temblorosa, tratando de ahuyentar el eco de voces y gritos en su cabeza.

—¿Y si no lo hacemos?…Si no vuelvo a ver a Teddy jamás. Me quedaré solo…

El corazón de Yui se estrujó, era la primera vez que veía a Kanato tan vulnerable, frágil, tan…humano. De sus ojos caían lágrimas de tristeza, de miedo a la soledad. Porque tal vez lo que más le aterraba al Sakamaki era quedarse completamente solo en el mundo, y por eso se aferraba tanto a aquel peluche que traía en su interior algo que le recordaba a su madre, a ese amor que en cierta forma…se le había sido negado en su niñez, lo que había acrecentado el odio hacia sus hermanos y también a sí mismo…

—Kanato-kun…

Yui no supo bien que fue lo que la impulsó a hacerlo, pero al momento siguiente estaba acunando a Kanato entre sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza…derramando lágrimas junto a él y acariciando con suavidad su cabello, como si fuera un niño pequeño. El vampiro abrió sus ojos sorprendido por la acción de la chica, pero no la alejó…se aferró a ella y la abrazó con la misma intensidad, perdiéndose en la calidez de la humana y en su dulce aroma.

Sin que pudiera prevenirlo, Yui sintió los colmillos de Kanato penetrando la piel de su cuello, mordiéndola con fuerza y bebiendo rudamente de ella mientras lloraba… el dolor era insoportable…podía sentir como los colmillos del vampiro le desgarraban la piel. Los lugares donde él mordía ardían al instante. Esa era la manera en que Kanato sacaba afuera toda la frustración que tenía acumulada.

—K-Kanato-kun…Duele.

El vampiro ignoró el comentario de la rubia, hundiendo con más fuerza sus colmillos… llenando su boca con esa exquisita sangre que por un instante lo hacía olvidarse de todo, incluso de Teddy. ¿Qué es lo que tenía Yui-san que era tan condenadamente deliciosa? Su garganta se secaba aún más de solo pensarlo.

—Basta, Kanato-kun…—rogó con lágrimas en los ojos, el dolor era insoportable.

Kanato la observó unos momentos, Yui le devolvió la mirada con las mejillas completamente rojas, sus ojos acuosos, la respiración entrecortada y una expresión que era una mezcla de terror y placer a la vez. El vampiro llegó a la conclusión de que nunca había visto nada más hermoso…con delicadeza acarició la pálida mejilla de la chica como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana y a continuación la besó…

Fue un beso dulce, delicado y delicioso. Los labios de Kanato se posaron suavemente sobre los de ella y reclamaron esa boca como suya. Yui cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquellas increíbles sensaciones que la recorrían… realmente no entendía porqué a pesar, de ser sumamente cruel con ella y hacerle cosas inimaginables, siempre los besos de Kanato eran tan gentiles.

Se separaron unos instantes para mirarse a los ojos. Yui se sorprendió al notar que los ojos violáceos del vampiro ya no estaban tristes, ahora trasmitían deseo…anhelo… las bocas de ambos volvieron a juntarse, necesitándose mutuamente.

—Kanato-kun…

—Yui-san…¿Serías mía por toda la eternidad?

La chica asintió y volvieron a besarse. Esa noche ambos durmieron juntos, abrazados. Por primera vez en la vida de Kanato Sakamaki , Teddy no estaba ahí para acompañarlo…pero ahora era Yui la que estaba a su lado y no pensaba dejarla ir nunca jamás.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente cuando bajaron a desayunar, Ayato apareció con Teddy para sorpresa de ambos. Raito se rió al ver la expresión desencajada de la chica y Reiji lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Ayato-kun ¿Cómo…?

Antes de que Kanato se abalanzara sobre él furioso, el pelirrojo le arrojó el peluche con fuerza. El vampiro de cabellos violeta recibió a su oso entre sus brazos y lo abrazó

—A mi no me culpes…encontré ese muñeco horrendo en la lavadora.

—¿Eh?—Yui no entendía nada

—Así que la desaparición de Teddy fue culpa de Bitch-chan después de todo…—comentó ácidamente el castaño entre risas

—Que tonta eres chichinashi ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta que el puñetero oso estaba enredado entre las sábanas?

La chica bajó la vista avergonzada…. No se había percatado de nada. Al momento de poner la ropa en el aparato, metió las sábanas rápidamente como si quemaran, sin ver a Teddy oculto entre ellas… A fin de cuentas todo el alboroto del día anterior se había armado por su culpa…se sintió tan tonta.

Kanato se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella. Nerviosa, Yui cerró los ojos.

—Yui-san…

Ella tembló ¿Qué le haría ahora? ¿Le gritaría?… ¿La golpearía?...¿Volvería a atacarla con un tenedor? Para desconcierto de la rubia, y demás vampiros presentes, nada de eso pasó.

—Teddy dijo que él también quiere dormir contigo… —sonrió levemente y miró a sus hermanos—Dice que es injusto que sólo yo haya dormido abrazado a ti anoche…

Cinco pares de ojos se posaron en Yui, mirándola con una ceja arqueada. La expresión de Ayato no tenía precio. Kanato quería reír a carcajadas pero se contuvo. Tomó a la chica de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo y la beso. (Causando disgusto entre los demás Sakamaki)

—¿Dormiremos los tres juntos está noche?—preguntó abrazándose a Teddy—Además…prometiste que serías mía por toda la eternidad ¿Cierto?

Yui sentía como los colores subían a su cara, deseaba que la tierra la tragara en ese instante. Ayato comenzó a gritarle que era sólo de él y no la perdonaría jamás por haberlo traicionado de esa forma… Subaru golpeó la pared mostrando su descontento. Shu, junto con Reiji fruncieron el ceño realmente molestos y Raito…bueno aún no podía creer lo que había escuchado…creyó que se iba a divertir con todo aquello, pero que Bitch-chan jurara pasar el resto de su vida junto a su hermano Kanato no era divertido en absoluto.

Mientras tanto Kanato observaba la escena satisfecho, con eso les enseñaría a los idiotas de sus hermanos que esa humana llamada Yui Komori era sólo de él, y de Teddy, por supuesto.

Finalmente Kanato Sakamaki comprendió que si su Teddy no estaba a su lado ya no sería tan doloroso…porque ahora tendría la compañía y calidez de Yui (además del privilegio de poder torturarla cuando se le diera la gana) La cercanía de la chica se había convertido en una urgente necesidad. Una necesidad que pronto se convertiría en obsesión.

**Fin**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el sexto vicio? ¿Les gustó? ¿ Creen que quedó bien la personalidad de Kanato? ¡Dejen sus comentarios!**

El próximo capítulo tendrá como protagonista nuevamente a Raito Sakamaki (Y lo acompañará en escena: Kou Mukami)

Nos leemos!

Ja ne~~


	7. Mordaza

_¡Buenas! Aquí traigo la actualización! ojalá les guste! (Kou y Raito juntos son impredecibles...o tal vez no tanto)  
_

**Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no es de mi propiedad. Pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y a Rejet, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

* * *

_Vicio 07: Mordaza  
_

_Pareja: Raito x Yui x Kou_

_Rating: T/M_

* * *

**30 vicios **

**Mordaza**

Era de noche, podía apreciarse una hermosa luna llena acompañada de un brillante manto de estrellas, una brisa suave se hacía presente en el ambiente. Yui salió de la bañera y observó el reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para la medianoche… rápidamente llegó a su habitación y comenzó a cambiarse… necesitaba descansar, por eso se había dado un baño en ese horario para poder dormir más relajada. Pero lo que la humana no sabía era que no iba a poder pegar un ojo en toda la noche…

Se colocó su ropa interior de color blanco y se detuvo unos instantes a observar su imagen en el espejo… se notaba mucho más delgada y desgarbada… podían apreciarse ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Tener que vivir con seis sádicos vampiros le estaba pasando factura a su cuerpo, y para peor de males, habían aparecido en escena los hermanos Mukami, alegando que ella era esa enviada especial que esperaron por tanto tiempo…Así era… ahora tenía que lidiar no solo con los Sakamaki, sino también con los Mukami, diez vampiros en total que pretendían su sangre…¿Cómo seguía viva aún luego de tantas mordidas, y de estar a punto de morir desangrada tantas veces? Ni ella misma lo sabía…

Suspiró… cuando estaba a punto de elegir la ropa que usaría para dormir, un ruido proveniente de la ventana la sobresaltó. ¿Sería alguno de los Sakamaki? Pero ellos jamás entraban por su ventana…entonces….¿Quién era el intruso? Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al percatarse de la identidad de la figura que se coló en su habitación sin permiso ni invitación.

—Kou…—murmuró pasmada

¿Qué hacía el allí? Su cuerpo tembló y dio un paso hacia atrás… El recién llegado sonrió ante la reacción de la humana y dio unos pasos para acercarse más.

—Hola M-neko-chan, han pasado varios días que no te veía… ¿y sabes qué?—rió un poco al ver la expresión aterrada de la rubia—Te extrañaba demasiado…

—P-Pero…Tienes que irte… Si lo demás se enteran que estás aquí…

Kou rió nuevamente y la observó con seriedad, Yui podía notar el ojo rojo del vampiro que trabajaba como Idol mirarla intensamente.

—¿Acaso crees que les tengo miedo a esos tontos de los Sakamaki? Que ingenua eres M-neko-chan…por cierto…Es una muy linda vista la que me estás mostrando

En ese momento Yui se percató que aún seguía en ropa interior, no había tenido tiempo de cambiarse. Su rostro se coloreó completamente de rojo e intento taparse con sus manos, se sentía tan avergonzada… Kou Mukami no apartaba sus ojos de ella.

—Que linda eres…—rió bajito, acercándose más quedando a solo centímetros de ella—No tienes porqué avergonzaste M-neko-chan…jamás pensé que diría esto pero te ves sensual—le guiñó un ojo y todo el cuerpo de Yui se tensó.

—¿A qué has venido, Kou?—preguntó con la voz temblorosa, evitando mirarlo a los ojos

—A jugar un rato contigo….—le mostró una media sonrisa y de un movimiento rápido la tomó de los hombros, jalándola hacia él, el cuerpo de Yui quedó pegado al del vampiro, el rostro de la muchacha estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

—¿Q-Qué haces…?

El no contestó. A continuación…la besó. Estampó sus fríos labios contra los de ella, sintiendo el placer que le causaba adueñarse de esa boca tan deliciosa. Aumentó la intensidad del beso, introduciendo su lengua y explorando aquella dulce cavidad, dejando a Yui sin aliento.

Ella intentó apartarle pero él la detuvo.

—Déjame besarte como se debe M-neko-chan… luego no podré hacerlo

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó entre jadeos.

—Verás… traje un pequeño juguete para que tú y yo nos divirtamos mucho…

El le sonrió de forma sádica y volvió a adueñarse de su boca. Yui tembló… sabiendo que nada bueno vendría a continuación.

* * *

Raito se paseaba por la mansión buscando a cierta humana de cabellos rubios ¿Ya estaría durmiendo? Últimamente la había notado bastante cansada… sonrió… mejor para él, la dominaría y ella no sería capaz de zafarse. Con estos pensamientos se encaminó hasta la habitación de Yui…

Abrió la puerta de una patada y entró sin siquiera esperar invitación…

—¡Bitch-chan he venido a…-!

Pero Raito Sakamaki no pudo acabar su oración…la escena que vio a continuación lo dejó de piedra, estático en el lugar sin poder moverse. Allí estaba Yui (en ropa interior) sentada en la cama, con una mordaza de cinta de color negro, tapando su boca. Llorando y siendo abrazada por cierto vampiro, que hizo arrugar el ceño del castaño, Kou Mukami besaba el hombro desnudo de su Bitch-chan y aprovechaba para darle pequeñas mordidas, bebiendo la roja sangre que caía de la herida.

Yui hizo contacto visual con Raito, no podía hablarle pero el notó la súplica en sus llorosos ojos, luego miró con rabia al rubio que simplemente sonreía y lo observaba con cierta altanería que lograba sacarlo de quicio…

A Raito no le molestaba el hecho de que Yui estuviera amordazada y siendo torturada…lo que realmente lo cabreaba sobremanera era que Kou fuera quién estuviera haciendo aquello, cuando él siempre había soñado con una escena así junto a su Bitch-chan.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?—preguntó fulminando al rubio con la mirada—Vete de una vez…

—¡Oh vaya vaya! ¡Mira quien vino M-neko-chan! No sabía que fueras tan aguafiestas, Raito—siseó en tono burlón, mientras volcía a clavar sus colmillos en el blanquecino hombro de la chica.

—Te daré tres segundos para que te alejes de ella, Idol de segunda…

Kou rió.

—¿Es una amenaza…?—suspiró—Y eso que hoy estoy de tan buen humor que pensaba hacerte una propuesta…pero si tú no quieres…

—¿Qué propuesta?—Raito lo miró con una ceja arqueada

—¿Por qué no te unes tu también?—Yui se giró hacia Kou y lo miró aterrada, mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos—Es una oportunidad única ¿no crees? Además… será más divertido así

Le guiñó un ojo a Yui y lamió su hombro quitando restos de sangre, Yui sollozaba pero debido a la mordaza solo salían ruidos extraños de su boca. Kou sonrió satisfecho al ver la expresión dubitativa del Sakamaki…

Raito observó a Yui, con el cuerpo tembloroso, las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos y aquella mordaza que le impedía hablar, notaba la desesperación…el miedo…la angustia en su mirada. Todo el cuerpo del Sakamaki tembló de placer… Sólo tenía que hacer una especie de tregua con ese rubio oxigenado y podría tocar el cielo sometiendo a su adorada Bitch-chan.

—De acuerdo…acepto tu propuesta…

Yui intentó zafarse del agarre de Kou, en un intento desesperado de escapar, no podía hablar con esa mordaza por lo era incapaz gritar ni alertar a nadie… Raito habría sido su salvación pero Kou logró convencerlo…. Tenía que alejarse de allí.

—¿A dónde crees que vas M-neko-chan?—el rubio intensificó su agarre lastimándola—¿No pensarás escaparte, verdad? Está a punto de comenzar lo bueno…

Yui sollozó. Raito se sentó a su izquierda y por un momento la miró a los ojos.

—Te ves increíblemente linda, Bitch-chan…—lamió su mejilla y ella tembló— Pero éste idiota tiene razón… sería un problema si escapas…

A continuación Raito se quitó su corbata, recostó a la rubia en la cama, le colocó los brazos a cada lado de la cabeza y luego ató sus manos con la corbata. ¡Yui se sentía tan indefensa, no podía hablar y ahora tampoco moverse! Estaba a merced de esos dos. Kou observó a Raito con el ceño fruncido por haberlo llamado "idiota" pero debía admitir que era una buena idea lo de la corbata…

—Tú solo debes quedarte quietecita y disfrutar…¿Entendiste M-neko-chan?

Kou comenzó a lamer su cuello dispuesto a morderlo…pero Raito se adelantó y lo mordió con fuerza del lado izquierdo, Yui lloró más mientras que sonidos ininteligibles salían de su boca… Kou sonrió, aquello era mucho más excitante de lo que había creído… clavó sus colmillos fuertemente del lado derecho del cuello de la rubia, dejando dos marcas rojas.

Yui sentía los colmillos de ambos vampiros morderla, rasgar su carne…le dolía… no podía hablar ni moverse… estaba siendo sometida a ellos y eso la llenó de rabia… sintió un escalofrió recorrerla cuando Kou le quitó el sosten… Se removió nerviosa

—Tranquila, Bitch-chan….

Raito le hablaba en el oído mientras lamía su lóbulo izquierdo… Kou mientras tanto besaba su cuello, bajando y dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar al inicio de sus pechos. Yui se sonrojó, le hubiera gustado cubrirse pero no podía.

Yui tembló al sentir como Kou mordía su pezón con fuerza, haciéndola doler… mientras que Raito lo imitaba del lado contrario… sentía las frías caricias de ambos por todo su cuerpo, notaba sus jadeos y murmullos…

Las lenguas de ambos le producían una sensación extraña, cada tanto la mordían para beber su sangre, en el cuello, los brazos, los hombros, sus senos, su estómago. Ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de mordidas…si continuaban así no le dejarían ni una gota de sangre en el cuerpo.

—Bitch-chan…—jadeó extasiado Raito, maldiciendo no poder besarla…por lo que lamió su mejilla

—Esto te gusta ¿Cierto M-neko-chan?—Kou la observó con una sonrisa ladina, leyendo los secretos más oscuros de su corazón con aquel ojo rojo.

—Eres una pervertida de primera, Bitch-chan…

Y así ambos vampiros continuaron mordiéndola, lamiéndola, sintiéndola, acariciándola… el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de la chica era abrazador y los quemaba a ambos por igual. Kou y Raito se miraron unos momentos, el mismo pensamiento pasó por su cabeza.

Continuarían haciéndola suya toda la noche… ella estaba amordazada y no podría gritar. Era un desperdicio no aprovechar una oportunidad como aquella…

—Deja que te amemos M-neko-chan, la noche…

—Apenas está comenzando…—acabó la oración Raito.

Tal como habían dicho, aún tenían el resto de la noche para disfrutar y hacer cumplir sus más oscuras fantasías. Ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que en determinados casos, compartir no era algo tan malo.

**Fin**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¡Dejen comentarios!**

El próximo vicio tendrá como protagonista, nuevamente a Ayato Sakamaki (Lo acompañará en escena: Ruki Mukami)

Nos leemos!

Ja ne~~


	8. Calor

_¡Buenas! ¡Aquí traigo actualización! Disculpen la demora pero esta semana empecé nuevamente la Universidad, por lo que seguramente me tardaré un poco en subir actualizaciones. ¡Pero no se preocupen que continuaré con el fic aunque me tarde! Tengan un poco de paciencia. ahora si! Disfruten el capítulo!  
_

**Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece. Es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, y Rejet, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos.**

* * *

_Vicio 08: Calor_

_Pareja: Ayato x Yui x Ruki_

_Rating: T_

* * *

**30 vicios**

**Calor**

Yui abrió sus ojos algo confundida, observó a sus alrededores y descubrió que estaba recostada en uno de los sillones de la sala principal de la mansión de los Sakamaki. Se incorporó de golpe y su cabeza dolió… ¿Por qué estaba allí? No recordaba qué había pasado…su mente estaba completamente en blanco…

—Veo que has despertado…—oyó una voz a sus espaldas que la hizo sobresaltarse.

Se giró para ver quien era la persona que le hablaba…pero debido a la oscuridad de la habitación y su confusión sólo lograba ver una figura oscura… el "intruso" dio unos pasos hacia adelante, revelando su identidad. Yui lo miró sorprendida, allí parado frente a ella estaba Ruki Mukami, mirándola con esa seriedad tan característica en él.

—Ruki-kun….¿Qué sucedió?—lo miró con desconcierto en sus ojos.

—Te encontré desmayada en los jardines y te traje hasta aquí…—se acercó un poco más hacia el sillón de terciopelo rojo donde ella se encontraba, sentándose—Eres un ganado bastante imprudente—dijo clavando sus ojos en los de ella con una imperceptible sonrisa curvando sus labios

Yui suspiró frustrada… con que se había desmayado, seguramente tenía anemia y ya sabía a quienes echarle la culpa…. Realmente no sabía cuanto tiempo más aguantaría viviendo bajo el mismo techo que los Sakamaki, además a eso debía sumar las "visitas" de los hermanos Mukami.

Observó de reojo al mayor de los Mukami que continuaba observándola, analizando cada detalle sin mediar palabras…ese escrutinio comenzaba a ponerla muy nerviosa…y si alguno de los Sakamaki descubría que él estaba allí se armaría un gran lío.

—R-Ruki-kun…

—Aún me cuesta creer que alguien tan simple como tú sea la existencia especial que tanto hemos esperado…—ella se acomodó un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de la oreja y él bruscamente le tomó la mano—Eres simplemente un ganado…pero eres tan cálida—murmuró por lo bajo, llevando la mano de Yui a su propia mejilla.

—¡Ruki-kun!—exclamó sorprendida, sintiendo sus mejillas arder ante la acción del vampiro

—Quiero sentir más de tu calor…—susurró con voz suave el vampiro, cerca de su oído, haciéndola temblar

Yui tembló ligeramente, el aliento de Ruki le hacía cosquillas, sentía la cara del vampiro cada vez mas cerca, los ojos azules de él la miraban con cierta lujuria que lograba inquietarla…No supo cómo sucedió pero luego de pestañear confundida, la boca de Ruki estaba sobre la suya, besándola con una increíble intensidad. El calor en sus mejillas aumentó notando como los labios del vampiro se curvaban e una media sonrisa mientras continuaba besándola.

Él la obligó a abrir la boca para saborearla con más detenimiento, introduciendo su lengua y explorando aquella dulce boca… haciéndolo sentir una calidez que le era ajena pero que lo hacía desear más y más

Yui no pudo evitar gemir debido a la intensidad de ese beso, más aún cuando Ruki mordió su labio inferior para luego separarse de ella y mirarla intensamente a los ojos. Cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron, Yui apartó la suya totalmente avergonzada.

—No sabía que podías hacer una voz tan bonita cómo esa—Yui se sonrojó, él se estaba refiriendo a sus gemidos—Eres un ganado muy interesante—sonrió

Ella intentó escapar pero él se lo impidió y volvió a empujarla contra el sillón colocándose sobre ella, dejándola sin escapatoria. La chica lo observó con ojos temerosos, Ruki no dijo nada, simplemente acarició con cuidado su blanquecina mejilla, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la calidez que ésta desprendía

—Esta noche quiero perderme en tu calor…

Tras decir aquellas palabras, Ruki volvió a arremeter contra aquella pequeña y deliciosa boca. Algo en su pecho que nunca había sentido antes comenzaba a molestarlo…todo era culpa de esa cabeza hueca, esa humana lo hacía sentir tan extraño… pero aunque se quejara no podía dejar de besarla una y otra vez.

* * *

Ayato masculló molesto por enésima vez en el día… se había colado en la habitación de Yui y la muy tonta no estaba allí…¿Dónde demonios estaba? En cuanto la encontrara vaya que la castigaría… bajó las escaleras con la idea de buscarla en los jardines…pero antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada, la escena que vio lo dejó con los ojos abiertos como platos. Apretó sus puños sin poder reprimir su cólera. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí el maldito de Ruki Mukami besando a Yui? Devoraba la boca de la chica como si no hubiera mañana y ella no parecía querer alejarlo… es más, suspiraba y gemía el nombre de ese idiota. ¡Estúpida chichinashi! ¿Cuándo entendería que ella era de él y nadie más?

Yui se estaba dejando llevar por los besos de Ruki, estaba tan inmersa en las sensaciones que el vampiro le proporcionaba que no notó cuando Ayato se acercó a ellos y de un potente golpe apartó al vampiro, quién se golpeó contra la pared y luego, lo miró con odio.

—¡Aléjate de chichinashi! ¡Ella es mía!

Ruki se incorporó y le sonrió con sorna.

—Parece que el único que piensa eso eres tú…además ella estaba disfrutando demasiado conmigo

Yui se sonrojó y apartó su vista de Ayato, quién se giró y la fulminó con sus ojos verdes.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a ella…—siseó molesto y luego centró su atención en la rubia—¿Cuándo aprenderás que tú eres solamente de ore-sama?—la jaló del cabello para que lo mirara—Parece que tendré que castigarte para que entiendas, chichinashi

—Ayato-kun…

Ayato se giró y miró con burla a Ruki que los observaba con una ceja arqueada

—Ahora te mostraré cómo luce chichinashi cuando disfruta de verdad…

Tras decir aquello la besó sin siquiera esperar a que ella asimilara sus palabras. La besó con brusquedad, fiereza y pasión. Enredando su lengua con la de ella en un beso salvaje, reclamándola como suya. Yui suspiró extasiada y no pudo evitar abrazarse a él para aumentar la intensidad del beso.

Ruki la observó entre sorprendido y molesto, con él no había hecho eso…Se acercó con lentitud, rompiendo el beso de ambos. Ayato lo miró con ansias asesinas y se quedó estático en el lugar cuando Ruki, volvió a hacerse dueño de la boca de Yui.

Maldito. No permitiría que le robe_ sus_ cosas a ore-sama , mascullando molesto se acercó hasta el cuello de la chica y mordió clavando sus colmillos con fuerza, hundiéndolos en esa suave y blanquecina piel que lograba volverlo loco.

Ruki gruño molesto cuando sintió como el cuerpo de Yui temblaba en éxtasis y se separaba de él en un acto reflejo. Enfadado le agarró el rostro con fuerza y devoró su boca con avidez, ella gimió, Ayato maldijo internamente y mordió con más fuerza. Yui gritó y rompió el beso.

Ella se sentó en el sillón respirando entrecortadamente… Ayato la observó y nuevamente obligó a mirarlo.

—Yo se que amas mis colmillos, chichinashi…—susurró de forma sensual, mientras la besaba y mordía sus labios con sus colmillos, lamiendo esa deliciosa sangre que caía de ellos—No puedes ocultar tu deseo…

Las mejillas de Yui estaban mucho más rojas que de costumbre y su respiración era irregular. Ruki notaba cómo el calor en el cuerpo de la muchacha había aumentado. Sonrió.

—Así que el ganado disfruta cuando la muerden ¿Eh?—se acercó más a ella y mordió su oreja, haciéndola temblar levemente—Tu cuerpo esta mucho más caliente que antes.

—Y-Yo…—intentaba excusarse Yui, rehuyendo la mirada de ambos…

—No digas nada, chichinashi…. Eres demasiado fácil de leer—masculló molesto y observó a Ruki que asintió

—Ella nos desea a ambos…—tendió una mano hacia el pelirrojo—¿Tregua?

—Sólo por esta noche… que no se te vaya a hacer una costumbre. Ella es mi presa

Ruki ignoró esas palabras y de un solo movimiento mordió su hombro, deleitándose con la sangre que llenaba su boca…era tan deliciosa y maravillosa. La sangre exquisita de Eva que por tanto tiempo, él y sus hermanos habían deseado

—¡Ah! ¡Ruki-kun!

—¡Idiota! ¡No digas su nombre! Sólo debes pensar en mí, chichinashi

Volvió a morder su cuello, mientras que sus manos acariciaban la silueta de la chica. Yui temblaba al sentir los colmillos y caricias de esos dos vampiros sádicos que afirmaban ser sus dueños de una forma u otra. El calor en su cuerpo aumentaba quemando en deseo a ambos vampiros.

—Yui…—murmuró ronco Ayato, llenando su boca de sangre deliciosa

—Quiero que me quemes con tu calor—susurró Ruki, saboreando su sangre y volviendo a morder sus piernas

Yui comenzaba a ver borroso, estaban bebiendo demasiado… Ayato notó esto y sonrió

—Escucha chichinashi, aunque mueras esta noche, seguirás siendo mía ¿Entendiste?

—Aunque intentes escapar no te dejaré. Se mía esta noche—murmuró Ruki, extasiado

La noche aún era joven, faltaba bastante para que amaneciera. Continuarían fundiéndose en ese ardiente calor que desprendía el cuerpo de la humana y que los hacía fundirse en la más candente de las lujurias. Yui lograba sacar sus más oscuros deseos a flote.

Continuarían quemándose en su calor corporal hasta que el sol se posara en lo más alto del cielo.

Sólo por esa noche Ayato Sakamaki compartiría lo que era suyo… y lo hacía únicamente para ser consumido por los besos y gemidos de Yui.

Ruki aprendería que realmente le gustaba el calor… se entregaría a esas sensaciones con el único deseo de convertirse en Adán y hacerla su mujer para toda la eternidad.

Ambos comprendieron que a pesar de estar haciendo una tregua, Yui los volvía egoístas y codiciosos, querían ser los únicos que se calcinaran en ese lascivo calor.

**Fin**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¡Dejen comentarios!**

El próximo vicio tendrá como protagonista, nuevamente a Kanato Sakamaki (Lo acompañará en escena: Azusa Mukami)

Nos leemos!

Ja ne~~


	9. Húmedo

_¡Buenas! ¡Aquí traigo actualización de Kanato y Azusa! Para las que no saben quienes son los Mukami: Son cuatro "hermanos" que antes fueron humanos pero que Karlheinz los convirtió en vampiros para llevar a cabo el "Plan Adán y Eva" en el cual la sangre de una chica humana con él corazón de la hija del señor de los demonios (léase Yui) elegirá a uno de ellos para cambiar el mundo. (ellos aparecen en el juego More Blood y en el reciente Ova de la serie) Ahora sí! ¡Disfruten!  
_

**Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no es de mi propiedad. Pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y a Rejet, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

* * *

_Vicio 09: Húmedo  
_

_Pareja: Kanato x Yui x Azusa_

_Rating: T_

* * *

**30 vicios **

**Húmedo**

El cielo estaba teñido de gris, grandes nubarrones podían apreciarse, anunciando la inminente tormenta. Yui caminaba por los jardines observando las plantas y rosas del lugar, ignorando que en cualquier momento llovería y podría quedar empapada.

Solamente quería alejarse un poco de las mordidas, las amenazas, las torturas… quería distanciarse de todo lo relacionado a los vampiros que la acosaban día y noche y simplemente dejar su mente en blanco sin pensar en nada observando el paisaje.

Se sentía bastante débil debido a que ese día por lo menos había recibido más de veinte mordidas de los Sakamaki y los Mukami… aún no entendía como seguía viva luego de todo aquello…

Observó la capilla que se alzaba a lo lejos y pensó en rezar, pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo hizo y a decir verdad sólo necesitaba un poco de paz… mientras caminaba en dirección a la iglesia con lentitud, un par de gotas mojaron sus mejillas, alzó el rostro sintiendo el frio de aquella agua que caía del cielo, luego de unos instantes las gotas se transformaron en un fuerte diluvio que la empapó de pies a cabeza.

Corrió hasta la capilla, chorreando agua y mojando el suelo. Se apoyó contra una pared para recuperar el aliento, el lugar estaba bastante oscuro y totalmente desierto… Yui no entendía porque los Sakamaki tenían una iglesia en medio de los jardines si no iban allí nunca…

—Eva…—oyó una sombría voz a sus espaldas

Asustada se giró, encontrándose con Azusa Mukami quien también estaba bastante mojado y podían verse cortes en sus brazos… gotas de sangre que caían de las heridas del vampiro manchaban el suelo de aquel lugar sagrado. Él la observó con esos ojos grises, tan llenos de tristeza. Se acercó a ella con paso lento.

—¡Azusa-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí?

El vampiro no respondió, simplemente se acercó más y la abrazó con fuerza. Las mejillas de la rubia se tiñeron de color rojo ante esta acción. Yui sentía cómo el cuerpo de Azusa temblaba… parecía preocuparle algo…

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó apartándose un poco de él, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Quería verte Eva… Necesitaba verte…—susurró enterrando su nariz en el blanquecino cuello de la humana, perdiéndose en ese delicioso aroma que desprendía

—Azusa-kun…

—Quiero beber de tu sangre ¿Me dejarás hacerlo?

El cuerpo de Yui se tensó al oír aquellas palabras pero a decir verdad, la mayoría de las veces Azusa le preguntaba si podía beber de su sangre, y cuando lo hacía sin aviso le pedía disculpas repetidamente…aunque era sabido por la rubia que el joven Mukami era un Masoquista con todas las letras.

—Hueles muy bien…—susurró despacio lamiendo las gotas de agua que caían de la mejilla de la muchacha—Por favor, Eva…

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes, Yui podía notar el anhelo de Azusa en sus sombríos ojos grisáceos. Afuera la lluvia aumentaba en intensidad y los relámpagos iluminaban el oscuro cielo. Luego de unos minutos la rubia asintió y Azusa curvó levemente sus labios en una sonrisa, haciendo notar un poco más la pequeña herida en el puente de su nariz.

De un movimiento rápido Azusa clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de Yui haciéndola gritar de dolor, estaba siendo un poco más agresivo que lo normal. Podía sentir su mirada penetrándola intensamente mientras bebía grandes cantidades de sangre y gemía satisfecho.

—Lo siento, Eva—lamió las gotas que caían de la herida— ¿Te lastimé?

Yui no contestó, el volvió a morder con más fuerza y ella cerró los ojos aguantando el dolor, él murmuró algo que ella no entendió y luego una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su pálida cara.

—Puedes lastimarme también Eva…—Ella se quedó petrificada en el lugar, sabía muy bien cuanto disfrutaba el Mukami ser herido—Hazlo…

Al no tener ningún elemento punzante cerca la humana decidió utilizar sus propias uñas, lastimando la mejilla del vampiro, notando como la sangre caía. El lanzó un gemido de pura satisfacción, si bien le gustaba ser herido o golpeado por otros, que Yui lo hiciera le daba un matiz especial… lo excitaba tanto…

Yui abrió sus ojos sorprendida sin comprender cómo era que ahora Azusa la estaba besando, atrapando sus labios entre los suyos con rudeza, mordiendo su labio inferior con ansias.

—Yui…—susurró él con voz ronca, totalmente extasiado—Sigamos sintiendo dolor, juntos…

Volvió a apoderarse de aquella deliciosa boca, que se aferraba a la suya propia con la misma intensidad y pasión

* * *

Kanato estaba cabreado, muy cabreado. Se había colado en la habitación de Yui para beber de su sangre, encontrándose con la desagradable sorpresa de que allí estaban también, con la misma intención que él sus hermanos Ayato y Raito. Se armó una gran discusión entre los tres, en torno a quién merecía más beber de aquella deliciosa sangre, finalmente Ayato y Raito salieron de allí ofuscados por culpa del enorme berrinche que armo Kanato alegando que Yui era sólo su presa (y de Teddy) además de gritar y llorar como si fuera un niño pequeño. Sonrió satisfecho al ver que había ganado la disputa pero su disgusto fue grande cuando se dio cuenta que la humana no estaba durmiendo en su cama…

—¿Dónde pudo haber ido Yui-san, Teddy?—susurró molesto, hablándole a su oso de felpa.

De repente un relámpago iluminó la capilla abandonada. Kanato observó a Teddy y una idea se cruzó por su cabeza. Volvió a fijar su vista en la ventana y suspiró.

—Seguramente está en la capilla—masculló hastiado—Se nota que Yui-san es una tonta descarada al salir con esta tormenta—sonrió y abrazó al peluche— Debemos castigarla ¿Verdad Teddy?

* * *

Yui no pudo evitar que un gemido saliera de su boca, los besos que Azusa le daba estaban subiendo en intensidad y las marcas de sus colmillos eran cada vez más profundas, los cuerpos mojados y húmedos de ambos estaban muy cerca. La humana estaba abrazada al vampiro, tironeando de su cabello con fuerza, provocándole un placer indescriptible. Poco les importaba la tormenta de afuera.

—A-Azusa-kun…

—Eva… déjame sentirte más….

Se aferró a ella todo lo que pudo, devorando su boca con desesperación gimiendo ante cada grito de ella y a sus pellizcos. Deseaba a esa humana como nunca antes había deseado a nadie…no quería compartirla con sus hermanos y muchísimo menos con los Sakamaki. Él sería el único Adán que compartiría su vida junto a ella

De repente la puerta se abrió. Yui vislumbró la figura de Kanato, quien también estaba empapado por culpa de la lluvia. El Sakamaki quedó petrificado al ver aquella escena, incluso Teddy cayó al suelo debido al shock. Lanzó un grito de enfado y se acercó hasta Yui jalándola del cabello sin nada de delicadeza, alejándola de ese indeseado intruso.

—¿K-Kanato-kun?—tartamudeó algo confusa… el vampiro de cabellos violáceos la estaba mirando con infinito odio, sintiéndose traicionado por la humana

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo con él?—apretó sus puños enfadado y la tomó de la muñeca con fuerza, lastimándola—¡Eres una mujer descarada!

—¡Kanato-kun! D-Duele…

—Suelta a Eva…—habló Azusa con tono serio—Yo soy él único que puede causarle dolor

—¡Tu cierra la boca!—exclamó Kanato colérico empujándolo con fuerza, a lo que Azusa golpeó su cabeza contra una de las paredes.

El Mukami se levantó y comenzó a reír, casi como un desquiciado llevando su mano hacia su cabeza notando como salía la sangre…¡Ah! ¡Qué increíble y placentero dolor!

—Golpéame más Kanato-san…—agarró uno de sus cuchillos y se hizo una herida en su brazo derecho, lamió su propia sangre y observó como sus vendajes se manchaban de rojo—Esto es lo mejor…¿Tú que opinas, Justin?—susurró hablándole a la herida que él mismo se había realizado.

Kanato lo ignoró completamente, no quería lidiar con un maldito Masoquista que le ponía nombre a sus propias heridas, toda su atención estaba en esa tonta humana desvergonzada que lo había engañado con un idiota de poca monta.

—Vas a pagar por tu traición, Yui-san…

Sin decir más mordió su cuello en el mismo lugar donde antes se habían posado los colmillos de Azusa-kun, perforando la piel con fuerza, induciéndole un dolor indescriptible que se mezclaba con la sensación de las gotas de agua que caían del cabello húmedo de Kanato y recorrían su cuello, provocándole cosquillas.

Kanato cerró sus ojos satisfecho, escucharla sollozar de dolor era como música para sus oídos…

—¡Ah! ¡Azusa-kun!

El Sakamaki abrió sus ojos de golpe ¡Ese maldito también estaba mordiéndola! ¿Por qué la tonta de Yui gemía el nombre de ese idiota y no el suyo? Frunció el ceño molesto, mordiéndola con mucha más fiereza.

Yui gemía y lloraba ante las dolorosas mordidas que Kanato y Azusa le provocaban, además de que temblaba de frio debido a que su cuerpo estaba húmedo y su cabello chorreaba agua, se sonrojó cuando Azusa hizo notar que se trasparentaba su ropa interior.

—No te apenes, Yui…Eres muy bonita—Azusa le sonrió débilmente mientras lamía más de la deliciosa sangre de la humana.

—Azusa-kun…—Yui logró sonreírle a pesar del dolor y la vergüenza que sentía.

Kanato la observó con una ceja arqueada ¿Qué demonios sucedía con esa sonrisa? ¿Por qué los ojos de Yui solo veían a Azusa? ¡El estaba allí también! Estúpida y astuta humana, lo hacía arder en celos sólo con verla sonreírle a otro hombre. Tan enfadado estaba que hasta olvidó que Teddy continuaba tirado en el suelo.

—¡DEJA DE SONREIRLE DE ESA FORMA!—gritó a todo pulmón e inmediatamente la acalló colocando sus labios sobre los de ella, sólo debía mirarlo a él y nadie más.

—¡Mhmm!

La boca de Kanato se movía con fiereza y hasta salvajismo, su lengua se enredaba con la suya propia. Era un beso tan intenso que le quitaba la respiración. Azusa observaba la escena con el ceño fruncido, mientras que con su cuchillo se hacía más cortes para liberar su frustración. No quería compartir a su Eva con el Yandere de la familia Sakamaki.

Yui jadeó cuando de repente Azusa apartó a Kanato de un empujón y él se adueño de esa deliciosa boca nuevamente….

—¡Maldito! ¡Te mataré!—exclamó Kanato con furia, abalanzándose sobre el Mukami

Yui observaba incrédula cómo ambos vampiros se golpeaban entre sí (obviamente que Azusa lo estaba disfrutando a tope) podía notarse los celos y los deseos de ambos de no querer compartir a su presa, finalmente se dieron cuenta que ninguno de los dos pensaba retirarse…

—Ambos deseamos la sangre de Eva ¿No es así, Kanato-san?

—Odio admitirlo…pero su sangre sabe mejor cuando se excita—Yui se sonrojó al oír aquello

—La sangre de Eva sabe más deliciosa cuando los dos la mordemos, a la vez.

Kanato asintió ofuscado. La cara de Yui estaba totalmente roja…La tacharían de pervertida por desear a dos vampiros a la vez. Por imposible que parezca Kanato y Azusa llegaron a un acuerdo esa noche de tormenta, compartirían a Yui por única vez y le proporcionarían todo el placer que fuera necesario para que su sangre mejorara completamente su sabor que ya de por sí, era exquisito.

Yui se retorcía en una mezcla de dolor y placer al sentir los besos, las mordidas, las caricias de ambos vampiros. Porque sabía que ellos eran los únicos que podrían calentar su cuerpo húmedo con su pasión y Yui quería ahogarse en esa lujuria que los dos le incitaban

—Yui-san…—jadeó Kanato observándola directamente a los ojos—No te dejaré escapar esta noche…—la besó con fiereza, haciéndose dueño total de esos labios hinchados

—Eva…sumerjámonos en el más placentero de los dolores—susurró extasiado, clavando sus colmillos en su pecho, muy cerca del nacimiento de los senos de la muchacha

Porque afuera seguía lloviendo pero a ellos poco les importaba…continuarían brindándole placer y dolor hasta que el cielo se aclarara. Sólo por esa noche compartirían una presa pero ambos sabían en el fondo de sus corazones que la deseaban tanto como para hacerla suya para toda la eternidad.

**Fin**

* * *

**¿Les gustó? ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Dejen comentarios!**

_Yui quiere alejarse de ellos pero no puede porque es una pervertida y no quiere reconocerlo :p ¡Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado!  
_

El próximo vicio tendrá como protagonista a Shu Sakamaki (Lo acompañará en escena Yuuma Mukami)

Nos leemos!

Ja ne~~


	10. Venganza

_¡Buenas! Pido mil perdones por la tardanza pero la Universidad consume mi tiempo y mi alma...para colmo la semana próxima la tengo repleta de exámenes parciales así que por favor pido que tengan paciencia con las actualizaciones u_U. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y sepan disculpar si no contesté algún review, leo todos y me hacen muy feliz, gracias! Ahora si! a disfrutar!** este fic va dedicado a Lovely Swan! ojalá te guste!**  
_

**Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no es de mi propiedad. Pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y a Rejet, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

* * *

_Vicio 10: Venganza  
_

_Pareja: Shu x Yui x Yuuma_

_Rating: T_

* * *

**30 Vicios**

**Venganza**

Yui suspiró cansada, había estado todo el día escapando de Ayato que insistía en beber su sangre, quería continuar leyendo una novela súper interesante que curiosamente trataba sobre vampiros, pero con tantas idas y vueltas no pudo hacerlo. Ya era de noche y no había señal del vampiro pelirrojo por allí, sonrió satisfecha y con el libro bajo del brazo se dispuso a ir a la sala principal para beber un poco de té y continuar su lectura en paz.

Bajó las escaleras con sumo cuidado tratando de no hacer ruido para no alertar a ninguno de los sádicos vampiros que convivían junto a ella en esa mansión. Luego de prepararse una deliciosa taza de té de manzanilla, se acercó hasta el enorme sillón rojo de la sala, era uno de los sillones más cómodos aunque usualmente Ayato lo utilizaba… ahora que no estaba allí era su oportunidad para relajarse como Dios manda, en ese asiento.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro se dispuso a sentarse pero grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó al encontrarse allí a Shu Sakamaki durmiendo. Todas sus ilusiones de tener una apacible lectura desaparecieron… Suspiró frustrada mientras observaba el semblante del rubio al dormir…

Se veía tan frágil e indefenso… tan guapo… Yui no pudo evitar acariciar suavemente la mejilla del vampiro que inmediatamente abrió los ojos ante esa acción de la humana. La avergonzada chica se sobresaltó, sus mejillas se encendieron tiñéndose de un color rojo mientras que intentaba alejarse…pero las manos de Shu se lo impidieron, la agarró fuerte del brazo dejándola sin escape.

—S-Shu-san…

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?—preguntó el rubio mirándola fijamente a los ojos

—Yo…lo siento…no quise—la chica desvió la mirada, esos ojos azules tan intensos la dejaban sin respiración, posó sus ojos en el libro que había caído al suelo.

Al ver que la chica se había quedado muda observando algo del piso, desvió la vista hacia allí y no pudo evitar lanzar una risa mordaz. Yui observó como Shu se incorporaba de mala gana y levantaba el libro, observándolo con una expresión un tanto divertida en el rostro, algo raro en él.

—Así que ahora lees novelas de vampiros…¿Intentas buscar una manera de matarnos?—preguntó sin apartar su vista de ella en ningún momento

—¿Qué? ¡No! Me pareció interesante eso es todo…

—¿Interesante, eh?—Shu ojeó el libro sin muchas ganas—¿Qué es lo que te resulta interesante de una novela de amor entre un vampiro y una humana?

Yui no sabía que contestar…principalmente lo que más le gustaba de esa novela era que el vampiro no trataba a la protagonista de manera violenta ni sádica, era tierno y amable con ella… algo que los Sakamaki jamás de los jamases harían… Era cursi lo sabía pero ella era una chica y las chicas aman las cosas cursis ¿Qué tenía eso de malo?

Shu notaba como el nerviosismo crecía en la humana y sus mejillas adquirían un color carmesí, era entretenido verla en esa situación, además el delicioso olor que la muchacha desprendía no era algo que pudiera ignorar…sintió su garganta secarse y advirtió que Yui temblaba ligeramente, al parecer se imaginaba lo que sucedería a continuación…

—No te muevas

Fue todo lo que el vampiro dijo antes de jalarla hacia él y clavar con fuerza sus colmillos en ese blanquecino cuello. Ella cerró los ojos tratando de no llorar, mientras que él perforaba más profundo sintiéndose extasiado ante esa deliciosa sangre.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos unos instantes… Shu se quitó los auriculares que usualmente escuchaba y a continuación tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos…

—Esta noche no quiero oír grabaciones—Yui tembló, la seductora voz del rubio en su oído lograba encenderla—Quiero oír tu voz gimiendo mi nombre

Tras decir aquello la besó sin esperar respuesta, ella cerró sus ojos y abrió un poco sus labios totalmente entregada, dejándose llevar…

* * *

Yuuma Mukami caminaba por los alrededores de la mansión de los Sakamaki, con expresión ofuscada, buscando algo o más bien alguien… gruñó molesto y se llevó un pequeño terrón de azúcar a la boca.

¿Dónde diantres se había metido esa tonta mujer? No estaba en su habitación, ni en los jardines ni mucho menos en esa mugrosa capilla… tendría que entrar a la casa de esos idiotas… masculló una palabrota, si se encontraba con alguno de esos estirados les golpearía la cara, especialmente a cierto rubio que le sacaba de quicio.

Abrió la puerta de entrada con una patada y entró sin importarle nada. Estaba oscuro…

—¡Mesu-buta! ¿Dónde-?

Pero no pudo finalizar su pregunta… allí frente a sus ojos la descarada de Yui se besaba con el mayor de los Sakamaki, mientras gemía y suspiraba sin control ante las apasionadas caricias de éste. Yuuma apretó los puños con mucha fuerza, lastimándose… las cosas no quedarían así, no dejaría que esa estúpida lo traicionara de esa forma, sobre todo si se trataba de ese tipo…

Con ira contenida se acercó hacia ambos, le dio un puñetazo a Shu y jaló del cabello con fuerza a Yui que gimió de dolor, observándolo con ojos llorosos. Yuuma apretó la mandíbula enfadado al notar los labios de la rubia totalmente hinchados, producto de los besos del mayor, además tenía marcas profundas de mordidas en su cuello. La apartó de un empujón, luego encaró a Shu y lo tomó del cuello de su camisa mirándolo con infinito odio.

—¿¡Qué crees que haces, maldito?! ¡Esta mujer es mía!

Shu se incorporó y posó sus ojos en él, mirándolo desinteresado… o eso aparentaba

—Parece que eres el único que piensa así—inquirió el Sakamaki reprimiendo un bostezo.

Yuuma iba a replicarle pero centró su atención en la menuda humana que lo miraba avergonzada y casi con miedo. Se acercó hasta ella y la acorraló contra la pared, dando un fuerte golpe que asustó a la chica.

—Yuuma-kun…

—Eres una maldita traidora…—le agarró las mejillas con fuerza, un gemido ahogado salió de los labios de Yui—¡Deja de mirarlo de esa manera! ¡Solo tienes que pensar en mí, porque eres mía!—exclamó casi con desesperación el castaño, los ojos de la rubia se abrieron con sorpresa

En un movimiento rápido la boca del Mukami estaba sobre la de Yui, devorándola sin piedad, descargando toda la frustración y furia contenida. Quería vengarse de Shu, por todo…por su pasado, por el incendio… quería arrebatarle todo lo que le importaba tal y como él había hecho… y aunque odiara aceptarlo el mayor de los Sakamaki tenía un especial interés en esa tonta mesu-buta….

—mhhm—Yui intentó zafarse pero el vampiro no se lo permitió, ahondó más el beso mientras la piel de ambos se rozaba

Shu frunció el ceño levemente molesto…Yui parecía haberse olvidado completamente de él y se veía muy a gusto haciendo contacto labial con el idiota de Yuuma. Sin que ninguno de los otros dos se percatara, Shu bajó el cierre del vestido de la muchacha dejando al descubierto su lánguida espalda… la lamió con su lengua, Yui tembló y se separó rápidamente del otro vampiro.

—¿Q-Qué haces Shu-san?

—No te hagas la desentendida… a ti te gusta esto—hablaba Shu mientras depositaba pequeños besos en su espalda—¿Por qué no lo aceptas de una vez?

—Eres una pervertida mesu-buta…—inquirió Yuuma, bajando completamente el vestido de la muchacha dejándola en ropa interior, Yui lo observó con el rostro ardiendo de vergüenza—¿Adoras tentarnos, no es así?

Mordió la piel cercana a sus pechos, deleitándose con el gemido de la rubia y bebiendo de ese elixir exquisito que lo hacía perder la razón. Yui tembló al sentir los colmillos de Shu morderla también…Yuuma presionó con más fuerza, Shu también…parecía una competencia. Lágrimas caían de los ojos de la humana.

—Y-Ya basta—logró articular la rubia, logrando que ambos la miraran a los ojos

—¿De verdad quieres que me detenga?—fue la pregunta de Yuuma, mientras sonreía de medio lado

—Eres una pésima mentirosa—susurró Shu a la vez que volvía a morderla

Yui no supo en que momento le quitaron su brassier, pero ahora estaba allí semi-desnuda, sometida ante dos vampiros que no querían perder ante nada, que la acariciaban, la tocaban, la mordían, la lamían con pasión. Podía notar lujuria en los ojos de ellos.

—¿Qué demonios es lo que tienes—?—Yuuma apretó con fuerza uno de sus senos y se lo llevó a la boca, extasiado ante las reacciones de la humana—Me vuelves loco, mesu-buta

— Quiero…—Shu clavó sus colmillos cerca de los muslos de Yui, arrancando más gemidos y suspiros ahogados de esa deliciosa boca—Oír tus gemidos toda la noche… se mía.

—No lo escuches…—Yuuma susurró en su oído mientras mordía su lóbulo, haciendo temblar el cuerpo de la rubia—Sólo siénteme a mi…no te perdonaré si no lo haces.

Yuuma la beso, sintiendo el cálido aliento de ella en su propia boca, haciéndolo perder el poco auto-control que le quedaba, ella se abrazó a él para profundizar el beso, ya no podía pensar en nada, solo sentir y dejarse llevar…

Mientras el castaño lamía el resto de su cuerpo y la mordía, ahora fue el turno de Shu de besarla con pasión, adueñándose de esos hinchados y rojizos labios que no le daban tregua y lo hacían desear mucho más…las lenguas de ambos se unían en una danza llena de pasión y deseo… cada vez que ella gemía su nombre en su oído, Shu sentía que las puertas del infierno se estaban abriendo, el calor era insoportable…

—Mesu-buta…—Yuuma la miró a los ojos

—Tu cuerpo habla por sí solo…—finalizó Shu rozando con sus dedos las bragas de la muchacha…—No voy a detenerme ahora

—¡Ni siquiera pienses que te dejaré escapar!—observó a Shu—No te dejaré tenerla…

Shu no contestó simplemente volvió a morder esa suave piel, Yuuma masculló molesto entendiendo que el "señorito" de Shu no se rendiría tan fácil, observó a Yui que gemía sin pudor, su cuerpo se retorcía por el placer, lo miró con ojos suplicantes y supo que esa noche no se detendría hasta hacerla alcanzar el éxtasis. Sólo por esa noche su venganza podría esperar…

**Fin**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¡Dejen comentarios!**

El próximo vicio tendrá como protagonistas a los dos Sakamakis restantes: Reiji y Subaru

Nos leemos!

Ja ne~~


	11. Quebrar

_¡Buenas a todas! Perdooon! No merezco vivir después de tardar tanto! U_u pero finalmente regresé. Gracias por todo el apoyo a mi historia! ya no tienen que sufrir más! prometo no tardarme tanto para la próxima vez! Disfruten de la lectura!  
_

**Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no es de mi propiedad. Pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y a Rejet, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para divertirnos un rato.**

* * *

_Vicio 11: Quebrar  
_

_Pareja: Reiji x Yui x Subaru  
_

_Rating: T+_

* * *

**30 Vicios**

**Quebrar**

Yui maldijo su suerte por enésima vez ese día. Desde que se levantó de la cama en la mañana, las cosas no habían parado de salir mal. Primero se descompuso el despertador por lo que llegó tarde a la hora del desayuno, ganándose un profundo regaño de Reiji.

Luego en la escuela por un descuido al bajar las escaleras se tropezó como idiota y se torció el tobillo. Raito intentó atacarla mientras estaba en la enfermería… ¡Es que nunca la dejaba en paz ese maldito pervertido! Finalmente al llegar a la mansión los hermanos Mukami ya estaban esperándola allí….¡Se la paso corriendo y escondiéndose durante el resto del día!

Encontró paz en los jardines… su pie dolía terriblemente y los moretones en sus piernas por culpa de su estrepitosa caída comenzaban a punzarle… suspiró frustrada mientras olía la fragancia de aquellas bellas rosas rojas. ¿Qué más podía pasarle? Al instante de pensar aquello, el cielo se cubrió de nubes negras y comenzó a llover… Maldito Karma.

Se apresuró a entrar a la mansión, pero al momento de atravesar las puertas ya estaba empapada de pies a cabeza. Chilló molesta. Unos pasos acercándose la alertaron… en medio de la penumbra del salón pudo distinguir la figura de Reiji, quién la observaba con una mirada severa, que logró hacerla temblar de miedo…

Trató de alejarse pero él dolor en su pie se lo impidió y chocó fuertemente contra una de las paredes. Tembló al notar como él se iba acercando poco a poco con intriga en su mirar.

—Que indecente…

Él estaba tan cerca y la observaba tan intensamente que Yui no pudo evitar sonrojarse y apartar su mirada al instante…. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta….¡Se traslucía su ropa interior debido a su camiseta blanca y la lluvia que la había empapado! ¡Por Dios! Quería gritar por su mala suerte… se abrazó a si misma en un vano intento de mantener la compostura y su propia decencia

—¿Qué hora crees que es?—preguntó Reiji con una ceja arqueada—Todos están inquietos porque no estabas en la mansión—se acercó un poco más para oler su cabello, Yui tembló—¿Estabas con los Mukami?

—Estaba intentando escapar de ellos y luego la lluvia...

—Por lo visto no has hecho un buen trabajo—volvió a recorrerla con esos ojos rojos desde la cabeza hasta los pies—Estás completamente empapada y hueles como ellos…—esto último lo masculló entre dientes, sonaba molesto.

—Gracias por la observación….—bufó molesta y al instante se arrepintió al notar el ceño fruncido del vampiro.

—Eres una mujer descarada—la agarró fuertemente de la muñeca— Tendré que castigarte…

La muchacha aterrada vio como el vampiro sacaba a relucir los colmillos mientras se acomodaba los lentes sin apartar sus ojos de ella y cada uno de sus movimientos. Intentó huir, pero el dolor en su pie se lo impidió…. Juró sentir un "crack" debido al intento de correr…¿Se habría quebrado el tobillo? Era lo único que le faltaba. El dolor era insoportable por lo que cayó de rodillas al suelo, intentado contener las lágrimas.

Reiji se detuvo unos instantes ¿Qué demonios le pasaba ahora? Lloraba y el ni siquiera la había tocado. Observó que la muchacha se tocaba el tobillo… se agachó para estar a su altura y la obligó a mirarlo, sus grandes y acuosos ojos rosados le devolvieron la mirada.

—M-Mi tobillo…—fue lo único que pudo murmurar la rubia antes de lanzar otro sollozo…

El tocó la zona dolorida de la rubia y ella dio un respingo mientras lanzaba una exclamación, retorciéndose por el dolor, sin poder evitar que de sus ojos cayeran más lágrimas saladas. En efecto se había fracturado el tobillo… Suspiró. A veces esa humana idiota lograba sacarlo de quicio

Debía aceptar que verla llorar y retorcerse de dolor era algo placentero de ver…además de que su ropa interior se traslucía…él no era ningún pervertido como la mayoría de sus hermanos pero por algún motivo no podría apartar la vista de ese frágil cuerpo que se estremecía ante su agarre.

—R-Reiji-san…—suspiró entre quejidos

El vampiro no supo que fue lo que lo impulsó a hacerlo….pero al instante siguiente ya estaba desgarrando la tibia piel pálida del cuello de la muchacha con sus colmillos. Ella gimió ante su acción y el no pudo evitar suprimir una sonrisa.

—Ya te dije que te castigaría….¿O lo has olvidado? ¿Crees que me detendré sólo porque estés lastimada?

—No. Reiji-san….por favor…

—Cierra la boca.

Yui no pudo hablar ni sollozar porque los labios de Reiji estaban sobre los suyos, devorando su boca con avidez, uniendo sus lenguas acallando cualquier quejido que pudiera salir de aquella pequeña y dulce boca.

* * *

Subaru no podía dormir, algo lo inquietaba… había sentido la presencia de los Mukami. Esos malditos…seguramente que buscaban a Yui para beber de su sangre… golpeó con fuerza la pared. No los dejaría tenerla, ya de por sí era un engorro compartir a la humana con sus hermanos. Ese sabor delicioso y aquel pequeño cuerpo sólo podían pertenecerle a él. Le importaba poco lo que Ayato o los demás pensaran…esa mujer irritante sería solo suya.

No prendió las luces mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la sala principal, al ser vampiro podía orientarse aún en la oscuridad más profunda. Lo que nunca imaginó fue lo que vio a continuación… un relámpago que denotaba la fuerte tormenta de afuera iluminó el lugar… y allí estaba Reiji, besando a Yui mientras ella lloraba y suspiraba sofocada por su intensidad. Apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza que se lastimó a sí mismo.

—¡Reiji!—rugió enfadado, apartándolo con brusquedad de la muchacha y dándole un puñetazo que mandó a volar los lentes del mayor

El mencionado lo miró con una ceja arqueada mientras se limpiaba la sangre que caía de su boca debido al golpe. Subaru lo miró furioso y rápidamente se acercó hacía donde estaba la rubia recostada en el piso…

—¿Eres idiota? ¡¿Por qué nunca te defiendes?—le recriminó molesto, clavando sus ojos en los de ella

Un sollozo ahogado salió de los labios de la joven y eso irritó aún más al joven Sakamaki.

—¡Contesta, mujer!—le gritó mientras la tomaba con fuerza de la muñeca y la obligaba a pararse de un tirón

Yui gritó de dolor, y se aferró a Subaru ocultando su cara en el cuello de él, llorando. Ahora no solo le dolía infinitamente el pie, también la muñeca. El vampiro se quedó estático en el lugar… sentía su cálido aliento y el sonido de sus sollozos cercanos a su oído. La miró y notó su atuendo….¡¿Qué demonios?!

—Subaru-kun….por favor…

Yui quería pedirle que la llevara a su habitación para poder descansar pero las palabras no salían de su boca, el mencionado observaba sus labios con una extraña expresión y en el rostro y de pronto masculló molesto al notarlos hinchados por los apasionados besos de Reiji.

—¿Disfrutas tentándome, maldita humana?

—¿Eh?

¿De que hablaba? Sintió como la boca de Subaru se apoderaba de la suya, con una pasión que logró acelerar su corazón, la lengua de él se enredo en la suya impidiéndole respirar. Era un beso tan intenso.

Reiji frunció el ceño molesto. Nadie lo desafiaba de esa manera, y muchísimo menos le quitaría a esa mujer. Jaló a Yui del cabello apartándola de la hambrienta boca de Subaru y mordió con fuerza su cuello.

—A-¡Ah!—jadeó entrecortadamente, a la vez que el menor volvía a arremeter contra su boca con furia—Mhhh

Quería gritarles a ambos que se detuvieran, pero no podía hacerlo… La pasión con la que ambos la reclamaban la hacían olvidar cualquier dolor que pudiera llegar a tener…

Reiji gimió, el sabor de esa sangre era único aunque debía reconocer que el sabor era diferente a otras veces, más intenso y con un dulce toque que lograba volverlo loco. Lo notaba…la humana estaba excitada, por eso el sabor era más vivo. Sonrió

—Te gusta esto ¿Verdad?—con su lengua lamió su clavícula bajando hasta sus hombros, volviendo a clavar con fuerza sus colmillos allí—Eres una mujer indecorosa… irritante y pervertida—dejó un camino de besos por su espalda

Esta vez la giró con brusquedad y la besó con ansias mientras que Subaru aprovechaba para beber de ella y apretarla más cerca de su piel para sentir ese calor que también lograba quemarlo.

Los sollozos de dolor fueron reemplazados por gemidos de placer, susurros y calor. Las manos frías de los vampiros la recorrían sin pudor, sus lenguas y colmillos perforaban su piel brindándole un ardor lujurioso y electrizante. Sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados… la pasión que se sentía en el ambiente aplastaba su corazón

—Tu cuerpo quema…—susurró Subaru antes de morder con fuerza cerca del inicio de sus pechos

Yui se retorció y miró a Reiji que la tomó del rostro y la besó con impetú. Ya no le importaba perder el control. Esa mujer lograba desequilibrarlo por completo. Un solo beso apasionado de su boca conseguía que las reglas y los modales dejaran de importarle, sólo quería fundirse, derretirse en el calor de su cuerpo húmedo.

Su pie ya ni le dolía. Solo podía perderse entre suspiros y gemidos junto a ambos vampiros. Su camiseta, sostén y el pantalón habían caído al suelo, no supo en que momento. Gimio al sentir la nariz de Reiji rozar su pecho mientras su lengua acariciaba tortuosamente uno de sus sensibles pezones. Se estremeció cuando la mano de Subaru se aventuró bajo sus bragas.

Solo sentía fuego, el dolor pasó a segundo plano…ambos la tocaban y mordían con tanta intensidad que solo podía enfocarse en esas placenteras sensaciones que recorrían su deseoso cuerpo.

—Yui… —jadeó Reiji con voz ronca

—Esta noche sentirás como tu cuerpo se quebrará en dos…—murmuró Subaru reluciendo sus colmillos

La muchacha se sonrojó por lo que implicaban esas palabras y trató de ocultar su rostro.

—No escaparás…

—Ni esta noche ni nunca…

Esa noche Komori Yui comprendió que el dolor podía ser mucho más placentero de lo que creía. No le importaba lastimarse o fracturarse un tobillo nuevamente si eso implicaba que la ardiente pasión de los Sakamaki sería su cura.

**Fin**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¡Dejen comentarios!**

El próximo vicio tendrá como protagonistas a dos de los hermanos Mukami: Yuuma y Azusa.

Nos leemos!


End file.
